Desde los No-Muertos
by Anaid Ortiz
Summary: Un Apocalipsis Zombie, un grupo de jóvenes y un mundo en
1. Introdución

Introducción:

Los 5 días antes del... ¿Despertar?:

'Bip, bip, bip'. Jodido despertador. Otro maldito día a la maldita escuela. ¡Maldita sea!

Me levanto perezosa de la cama. Me desenredo de las cobijas y doy unos pasos hacia el baño. ¡Mierda!, me caigo cuando tropiezo con mi ropa sucia de ayer. ¡Qué día!, igual que todos los días. La luz entra cálida por la ventana. Hmm, tal vez el día no sea tan malo.

Llego a la maldita escuela, las malditas mismas caras y los malditos mismos maestros. Si tan sólo por un momento pudiera estar en... Otro lugar... ¿Dimensión? No lo sé, tal vez me sentiría mejor.

Almuerzo con mis amigos. A ellos no los maldigo todo el tiempo, sólo en ocasiones reservadas para mi ira contenida. La T.V. de la cafetería está encendida en las noticias. Extrañamente a todos nos interesa ver las noticias, y si no verlas, por lo menos escucharlas.

Ben está sentado junto a mí, es mi mejor amigo, sé que puedo llamarle 'rata sarnosa' y me devolverá una descripción física mía aún más vulgar sin el más mínimo rastro de molestia. Kelly y John, como siempre, entre nauseabundos arrumacos (deberían conseguirse un hotel). James está pegado a su nuevo celular, más nuevo que el de la semana antepasada y la pasada, escucha música y compra discos caros desde la tienda de Apple. Víctor está sentado, callado como siempre, observándonos a todos con su mirada tímida. ¡Vaya grupo de amigos!, hombres casi todos. No sé por qué, sólo sé que así es. Desde pequeña tengo la necesidad de estar con ellos, no sé si los chismes de las chicas me abruman demasiado o verdaderamente tengo inclinaciones extrañas... No, no lo creo, he besado a un par de chicos. No, definitivamente no (debo borrarlo de mi cabeza).

-Susy, ¿qué comerás hoy?-dice Luke desde la entrada. Otro de mis amigos.

-¿Estás ciego, o necesito arrojarte mi hamburguesa en el rostro?-le digo irónicamente. Él sonríe.

-¿Qué tal tu fin de semana, Hill?-me pregunta. ¿Por qué siempre hace referencia de mi apellido cuando formula una pregunta?

-Bien, Flint. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?-sonríe. Sí que es guapo el chico. Sacudo la cabeza para eliminar el pensamiento.

-Rodeado de mujeres, ya sabes-me guiña un ojo. ¡Vete a la mierda, Luke! Le hago una seña no muy femenina con mi mano derecha y sonrío.

Seguimos charlando un rato de nuestro fin de semana. Yo no tengo nada más en qué entretenerme más que libros y más libros. Creo que podría armar toda una biblioteca con ellos. Ben estuvo conmigo todo el fin de semana, se quedó en la habitación de mi hermano ahora que se ha ido a la Universidad. Estúpido Ralph Hill. Kelly y John fueron a 'pescar'. James, bueno James conoció al nuevo amor de su vida, su celular, no para de hablar del maldito aparato ése.

De pronto se hace el silencio. Interrumpen el estúpido programa mañanero, gracias al cielo. Una chica rubia está en el televisor en lo que parece una comunidad, y por los rasgos de las personas debe ser coreana o algo así.

"La epidemia a la que se le unen cuatro muertes más puede expandirse a África y probablemente a algunos países Europeos cercanos a Asia. La ONU espera que sus investigadores sean rápidos y eficaces para encontrar un porqué de la enfermedad y así llegar a la cura."

¿Epidemia?, ¿cuál epidemia? Ben nota mi expresión confusa y me responde:

-Una epidemia se desató en Oriente. Al parecer las personas sufren de fiebres y alucinaciones hasta entrar en estado de coma. Salen del coma y se vuelven violentos, golpean, muerden y matan. Los que son mordidos repiten el proceso de quien los mordió: fiebre, alucinación, coma, asesinan. Es un círculo-dice con expresión fría y ligeramente preocupada.

-¿Estado de coma?-se encoge de hombros ante mi pregunta y me señala el televisor.

La rubia sigue al aire:

"¡Oh, por Dios!..." grita desesperada. El camarógrafo se acerca con ella: aparecen en la pantalla niños en una choza, cubiertos con sábanas sucias y también hay muchos Doctores dentro. Hombres y mujeres están también, los padres imagino. Sollozos, gritos, un mar de emociones en pocas imágenes. "Es tan terrible. Todos estos niños. Y hay más, adultos, jóvenes, ancianos... ¡Todos! Esto es sólo una muestra de la catástrofe que se puede presenciar en muchos de los Países Orientales", de pronto un niño convulsiona. Todos corren en la sala, la rubia está boquiabierta. Intentan hacerla salir y lo logran, pero por una pequeña ventana casi en el techo de la habitación el camarógrafo inserta el lente de la cámara. Se escucha de nuevo la voz de la rubia. "¡Oh, Dios mío!, apiádate de ellos. ¡Santo cielo!... ¡No!... ¡Si hay niños frente al televisor retírenlos... No puede ser!". Una escena catastrófica, uno de los niños ha muerto... ¿o ha entrado en coma?, realmente no lo sé. Los Doctores discuten en un rincón de la sala y una madre desconsolada llora a los pies de la cama de su pequeño de uno años.

De pronto las voces cesan, la madre levanta la cabeza y ahí está, despierto, tambaleándose para levantarse el pequeño niño. Todos están estupefactos, la rubia deja de hablar. Todos le observan. La cafetería está en silencio, a excepción por las freidoras que siguen en su trabajo.

El niño camina, observa a todos lentamente. Da un par de pasos y la madre brincotea de alegría, pero los Doctores le hacen una señal para que no se acerque. El pequeño se sigue acercando a su madre haciendo sonidos guturales, pero no articula ninguna palabra. Podría decirse que está gruñendo.

La madre le extiende los brazos y el pequeño se acerca. Ella le sonríe cálidamente y lo acuna... ¡Catástrofe! Todos gritan y se mueven contra el niño en el lugar: ha mordido a su madre por la oreja. La mujer sangra y grita descontroladamente, pero el niño mastica y muerde, mastica y muerde, mastica y muerde. Los gritos de la rubia se escuchan al fondo. Los Doctores indican a las personas "no-infectadas" que evacúen el lugar. ¡Santa Mierda!, el niño ha devorado parte del rostro y el cuello de la madre que, o está desmayada, o ha fallecido.

"Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío", solloza la rubia. De pronto se corta la transmisión.

Todo está en silencio. ¡Vaya reportaje!

Regresamos a nuestras aulas. Muchos agitados, otros asustados, algunos divertidos. En el baño hay chicas limpiando de su rostro el rímel tirado por las lágrimas al ver tales escenas. Cuando por fin todos estamos en nuestras aulas entra el profesor correspondiente. La Señorita Love aparece, profesora de Literatura, es una mujer de unos 40-y-tantos de piel oscura.

-Jóvenes-comienza su discurso. Deja sus libros en el escritorio-, lamento mucho que hayan visto tremenda escena en la televisión. Los profesores también la hemos visto. Créanme que es terrible que algo como esto esté pasando, pero no podemos detenernos. Las autoridades correspondientes se encargarán de solucionarlo todo-"sí, claro, como lo han hecho con todo", pienso-. Así que, menos lágrimas y más trabajo. ¿En qué página nos quedamos?-concluye. ¡Qué emotiva!

Ben ha estado callado durante todo el camino.

-¿Qué te pasa?, no has dicho ni una sola palabra-rompo el silencio cuando vamos de camino a mi casa. Al parecer sus padres han salido a donde sus abuelos y no quiere quedarse solo.

-Nada, sólo es... ¿Viste cuánto dolor hay al otro lado del mundo?-parece distante.

-Sí, lo vi. Pero no podemos hacer nada. Sólo somos unos estúpidos estudiantes de preparatoria.-me encojo de hombros.

-¿Estúpidos?-. La única estúpida aquí eres tú-dice riendo a carcajadas y me empuja a un jardín. ¡Vaya, mi mejor amigo ha regresado!

Pasan rápido los días. Hoy es jueves, todo normal, a excepción de que la plaga se ha extendido al norte de Asia y a la mitad oriental de Europa. Temen que la enfermedad llegue hasta América. Aún no encuentran una explicación razonable, lo único que saben es que no entran en coma, como decía Ben, sino mueren y reviven. No saben cómo, sucede que no tienen signos vitales y entran en descomposición, pero devoran carne (humana o animal) y caminan... ¿Cómo rayos lo hacen?

Viernes... ¡Por fin!, ¿por qué tardas tato en llegar, amado viernes?

Ben sigue en mi casa, quedándose en la habitación de mi hermano. Mis padres están de acuerdo en que se quede el tiempo que necesite. Hemos salido de la escuela y vamos a su casa para recoger algo de ropa y pueda quedarse unos días más.

-Me sorprende que tus padres me hayan dejado quedarme, ¿sabes?... No te lo tomes a mal, pero...-musita.

-Entiendo, sí. Yo también estoy sorprendida. Tal vez, no sé, quieran ser un poco más flexibles-me encojo de hombros y le ayudo a doblar sus playeras-. Es mucha ropa, ¿no crees?-le digo y lo veo.

-¿Tú crees?-me lanza una mirada pervertida y yo le lanzo su zapato.

-¡Idiota!-nos reímos como locos y ahora estamos casi llorando.

Salimos de su casa y tenemos que ir a pie... ¡Sí, con tanto calor!, su "pequeña gran maleta" insinúa que pretende quedarse un par de semanas más. Estoy más que feliz de que esté con nosotros, pero detesto cargar.

Llegamos a casa, ¡oh, benditos sillones de la sala!, jamás pensé que los querría tanto.

-Señora Hill, ¿podemos salir a cenar pizza?- ¿qué?, ¿qué haces Ben? Abro grandes los ojos y lo miro, y lo sabe, pero me ignora.

-¿Sólo ustedes dos?-contesta mi madre desde la cocina.

-No, pensaba que podrían acompañarnos Usted y el Sr. Hill-dice Ben.

-Oh, cariño, sería muy bueno, pero el padre de Susy y yo ya tenemos planes para hoy- ¿planes, qué clase de planes, mamá?-, ustedes salgan a divertirse, nosotros también lo haremos.

-¿Salimos, Susy?-dice Ben y pone ojos de niño castigado. ¡Aaarrrggg!

-Está bien-refunfuño-. Pero regresemos a las 9 a más tardar. Sabes que mi pasatiempo favorito es dormir.-tengo el ceño fruncido, pero él está más que feliz.

Sábado, 9:00 A.M... Todo está tremendamente tranquilo. Bajo a la cocina por algo de desayunar. Mamá no está aquí, quizás debe seguir dormida después de su noche loca. Frunzo el ceño ante la idea. Me sirvo un poco de cereal y leche en un plato y subo a mi habitación.

Enciendo la T.V., ¿no hay nada más que la cobertura de la epidemia? Noticias, noticias, noticias... ¡Más noticias!, ¡malditas noticias!

-Adelante-digo cuando alguien toca a la puerta. Es Ben. ¡Rayos, lo había olvidado!, sigo en pijama, pero, ¿qué más da?, es mi mejor amigo.

-¿Puedo, estás visible?-dice asomando la nariz.

-Obviamente que puedes-me río y le lanzo una almohada a la puerta. Entra y la levanta. Le hago una seña para que se siente conmigo.

-¿Quieres algo para desayunar?-pregunto.

-Sí, pero tengo pereza de bajar-.

-Pues yo no bajaré por ti, si es lo que estás insinuando-me río tontamente y sigo cambiando los canales en la televisión.

-Entonces tendrás que darme tu desayuno-dice y me quita mi plato.

Después de unos quince minutos de golpes y mordiscos decidimos que es mejor comer del mismo plato, aunque sea limpiando la cuchara.

-¿Sabes a qué hora llegaron papá y mamá?-le digo mientras él cambia ahora los canales. Se ve muy tranquilo estando aquí, sé que tiene demasiados problemas con sus padres. Sus ojos miel y su cabello castaño aún muestran la pelea que tuvimos.

-No. ¿Tú?-niego con la cabeza.

-Iré a ver si llegaron. Espero no encontrarme con ninguna escena extraña-le digo y me estremezco. Suelta una sonora carcajada y es inevitable que yo suelte otra.

Llego hasta la habitación de mis padres. Toco un par de veces y no responden. Me decido a entrar, a pesar de lo que pueda ver, estoy preocupada.

Nada. Absolutamente nada. De pronto escucho mucho alboroto en el pasillo. Deben ser ellos.

-¡Susan, Susan!-grita Ben mientras sale de mi habitación con una gran mochila.

-¿Qué te pasa?-corro hacia él.

-Tenemos que irnos-dice alarmado.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-le respondo en el mismo tono.

-La plaga, llego al país-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Llegó al país, Susan. Llegó al país...-

-Entendí lo que dijiste, pero, no podemos irnos sin mis padres. Ellos no están en casa, primero debemos buscarlos-le digo mientras camino tras él-. Y, ¿qué traes en esa mochila?, ¿estuviste hurgando mis cosas?-ahora sueno molesta.

-Hurgando, sí, puede ser. He empacado tus cosas. Ropa sobre todo. También lo que... una mujer puede necesitar. Toma-me da la mochila y mis converse. Se ruboriza un poco. Me pongo rápido mis zapatos y casi salgo así, en mi pijama, un pantalón deportivo gris muy desgastado, una sudadera negra y mis converse.

-Debemos buscar comida-observo cómo corre Ben de un lado a otro-. ¿Tienen comida enlatada?-.

-¿Viste todo esto en la T.V.?-le digo aún incrédula.

-Sí, y créeme, necesito de tu ayuda. Después buscaremos a tus padres. Quizás ellos...-.

-¡No, ni lo pienses!-le grito-, ellos no pueden estar...-hago una pausa buscando las palabras pero sé que no quiero oírlas.

-Muertos. Es la palabra. Muertos. Lo han confirmado.-sus ojos se llenan de tristeza.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda... ¡No!-me paso las manos por el cabello. Las lágrimas invaden mis ojos y me tiro al piso. No, mamá, papá. ¿Dónde están?, ¿por qué se fueron? Siento cómo Ben se sienta a mi lado, tirada junto a la cama, y acaricia mi cabello. Sollozos, lágrimas, maldiciones, es todo lo que sale de mí.

-Tranquila, Susan. Los vamos a encontrar...-dice dudoso. ¡Oh, Ben, qué haría sin ti!

Después de un rato de sollozos, cuando ya estoy un poco más calmada tomamos algunas provisiones del almacén, todas enlatadas y algunas frutas, panes y verduras para estos días. Puede ser que sea la última vez que los comamos.

-¿Sabes algo de los chicos?-pregunto con la nariz roja.

-¿Hablas de Kelly, John, James... Luke?-hace una mueca al pronunciar el nombre de Luke.

-Ehm, sí. Hablo de ellos-.

-No, pero podemos llamarles-saca su teléfono celular, extrañamente todos contestan al primer tono. Nos dirigimos a su casa, sus padres dejaron la mini-van y se llevaron el coche porque sólo iban ellos dos, así que tenemos posibilidades de escapar. No lo veo triste ni lo más mínimo por ellos.

-Sí, muy bien. Claro. Entiendo. Entonces nos vemos en mi casa. Está bien, de acuerdo. Ve con cuidado-dice él en todas las conversaciones con nuestros amigos.

-¿Están todos bien?-pregunto. Aún estoy triste.

-Sí, todo bien. Los veremos en mi casa-me rodea con su brazo-. Vamos, Susan. Encontraremos a tus padres-sus palabras son tranquilizadoras. Me siento protegida con él.

Llegamos hasta su casa. El coche de sus padres está ahí, también están Kelly, John, James y Luke. Ben corre hasta la puerta de su casa e intenta entrar, pero John lo detiene.

-No viejo-le dice John. Ben asiente con la cabeza y un rastro de melancolía pasa por sus ojos. Me ve y no sé qué decir, simplemente lo abrazo.

De pronto se escuchan ruidos dentro de la casa. Como si estuvieran rompiendo cosas.

-Tengo que entrar-dice él.

-Es demasiado arriesgado. Ellos ya no tienen esperanza, los hemos visto llegar, escondiéndose de los militares-dice John.

-¿Militares?-pregunto.

-Sí, militares. Han dado la alerta para que nos mantengamos en los refugios. Se supone que son seguros. Ayer atacaron a nuestros padres.-dice Luke, y señala a John, James y Kelly. Ella no puede aguantar más y comienza a llorar en los brazos de John. A pesar de que estemos frente a una epidemia me sigue pareciendo asqueroso todo el espectáculo que hacen con sus manos para un simple beso.

-Uhm, lo siento. Entonces, ¿debemos ir a los refugios?-estoy dudando. Si son tan seguros, ¿cómo han atacado a cuatro personas, si no es que más?

-¡No!, ¿estás loca?-me interrumpe Ben-. Si vamos a los refugios moriremos. La plaga se extiende más rápido donde hay más personas-se pasa las manos por el cabello.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto. Todos permanecemos en silencio. La mirada de Ben se oscurece a medida que aumentan los ruidos en la casa.

-Debo entrar. Nos llevaremos la camioneta y el auto. Tomaremos provisiones y nos largaremos a algún lugar en medio de la nada- ¿qué rayos está pensando?

-¿Qué, cómo, por qué?-le grito-, no, definitivamente no vas a entrar. O no entrarás solo, por lo menos-le tomo la mano. Es mi mejor amigo, no puedo dejarlo solo.

Tomamos algunas palas y machetes del garaje y entramos a la casa. Los ruidos cesan. Caminamos lentamente. Estamos Luke, John, Ben y yo. Kelly y James se han quedado en la entrada. No hay señales de vida. Todo en silencio, escalofriante.

Caminamos lentamente, en silencio. Nos hacemos señas para registrar la casa: Ben y yo subimos las escaleras y revisamos la planta alta, John y Luke se quedan abajo a registrar el resto.

Ben y yo caminamos lentamente, revisamos su habitación primero, la de sus padres, y finalmente la de huéspedes. Nada. No hay nada.

-¿Crees que hayan salido al refugio?-le pregunto, intentando ser alentadora.

-Puede ser, no estoy muy seguro...-se escuchan gritos, John y Luke.

Corremos hacia la sala, nos dirigimos a la cocina y ahí están: Luke sostiene una silla intentando mantener la distancia entre la madre-muerta de Ben y John está tirado dando patadas al aire para alejar también a la mujer. ¡Santo cielo! Es impresionante. Corremos a ayudarles. La mujer no tiene mucha fuerza, la normal podría decirse. Su cuerpo está en descomposición, apesta y camina hacia nosotros con movimientos torpes, emite sonidos guturales. No creo que intente decir algo. Yo no sé qué hacer, camino rodeando la mesa mientras Luke y John siguen en un rincón. Ben se acerca a ella y grita "¡Mamá, mamá!".

Me lanzo golpeando la cabeza de la mujer. ¡Oh, Ben, no me odies por esto!, ella cae al piso y... ¿queda inconsciente? Realmente no lo sé, si está muerta-no-muerta, ¿puede quedar inconsciente?... ¡Oh, rayos!, se levanta lentamente se acera a mí con movimientos torpes y sin sincronía.

-¡Mierda, vete Susan!-grita Ben.

-¡No, no voy a dejarte!-le grito y muevo mi pala dando golpes certeros en el cuerpo de la mujer, pero parece no tener dolor.

-¡Luke, llévatela... espérenme afuera!-le grita y Luke deja la silla y me jala-, si no salgo...-

-Sí, nos vamos-dice Luke interrumpiéndolo. Me arrastra hacia la salida y grito, pataleo y hago todo lo posible porque me suelte y me deje seguir con Ben, hasta el final si es necesario. ¡Cielo, es como mi jodido hermano, no puedo dejarlo!

Después de poner resistencia por todo el corredor llegamos a la sala y me levanta, aún me retuerzo y lo golpeo en la espalda para que me baje. Veo cómo John sale corriendo y se acerca a nosotros, Luke corre al verlo.

Estamos en la salida, Víctor llegó a penas. La espera es eterna. ¡Dios, sólo espero que Ben esté bien!...


	2. Capítulo 1: El Viaje

-Pero, ¿qué ha pasado?-pregunta Víctor cuando me ve llorando a mares-, ella jamás llora. ¿Qué pasó?-insiste.

-Ben, está adentro. Eso es lo que pasó. Le dije al idiota que no entrara. Su padre estaba escondiendo a su madre de los militares, los perseguían, ella estaba ensangrentada. Al parecer fue mordida. Y ahora, allá adentro... No sabemos qué está pasando-dice Luke. Se encoge de hombros y se sienta a mi lado. _¡Oh, Dios, que Ben esté bien, que Ben esté bien!_, me repito por dentro. ¡Santo cielo!, estoy tan preocupada. ¿Qué pasa, por qué no sales?

De pronto se abre la puerta violentamente y Ben está de pie en el umbral de la casa. Su mirada está fría, congelada, ni la más mínima expresión cruza sus ojos; veo que su playera está llena de sangre. _"Le han mordido"_, pienso, pero noto que sólo son manchas, no hay ningún brote de sangre en su cuerpo. Me lanzo corriendo hacia él y enrosco mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. No me responde. ¿Qué te pasa, Ben? Veo que se acomoda la camiseta, ¿qué trae ahí?, ¿pistolas?... _¡Santa Mierda!_

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y pego mí frente a la suya.

-Gracias al cielo, gracias al cielo-elevo plegarias, cosa que nunca hago-. ¿Te han mordido?, ¿qué ha pasado?-sus ojos se pierden en los míos. Se frunce y me abraza. Bien, no hables, te entiendo. Jamás lo había visto así, tan callado, perdido, distante. Dura unos cinco minutos así.

-Todo está despejado allá adentro-rompe su silencio, me tiene abrazada, por lo cual no puedo ver la expresión en su rostro-. Por favor, traigan las provisiones, ya están en las mochilas, pero no puedo solo con ellas. Iré por la camioneta. Tú ve por el auto, Luke, que James vaya contigo. Kelly, John y Víctor recojan lo que hay allá adentro. Susan, ven conmigo-su última frase es casi un susurro inaudible. Lanza las llaves del auto a Luke. Asiento y camino a su lado hasta el garaje, de nuevo. Lleva las llaves de la camioneta, balanceándolas de un lado a otro con la mirada baja.

-Te preguntaría si está todo bien, pero sé que no es así-le acaricio la espalda-. Lo siento, Ben-su mirada es fría, no quiere que hable. Me quedo en silencio, entiendo. ¿Por qué está así?, yo también he perdido a mis padres, posiblemente. ¿Qué pasa?

Subimos a la camioneta. Él conduce hasta la parte delantera de la casa y ayudamos a subir las cosas. La mayoría de las provisiones viene con nosotros, así que el resto del grupo debe ir en el coche, un poco apretujados, pero irán allá. Encontramos unos radios que el padre de Ben y él utilizaban cuando iban de pesca, nos servirán mucho. Le da uno a Luke, que está listo en el coche para partir.

Las calles están solas, todas las luces en las casas están apagadas. Nuestra Gran Ciudad se ha vuelto un pueblo fantasma. Todo es confuso en mi cabeza, ¿dónde está mi familia? Me acurruco en el asiento del pasajero de la camioneta y emprendemos el viaje: cuando estamos fuera de la ciudad a lo lejos veo más individuos como la madre de Ben, dan pasos torpes y se escuchan sus gruñidos desde lejos. ¿Qué pasará después de esto?

-¿Música?-le pregunto cuando ya estamos sin rumbo. Ha estado tan callado, si tan sólo pudiera animarlo con música.

-Como gustes-se encoge de hombros mientras conduce. ¿Qué hago? Pongo un poco de música de mi reproductor.- ¿Starlight?, ¿Muse?-sonríe un poco. ¡Qué alivio! Asiento y le sonrío.

-¿A dónde vamos, Ben?-pregunto. Su mirada se endurece de nuevo.

-A cualquier parte que nos lleve lejos de aquí- ¿qué?

-Oye, pero, ¿qué pasará con mis padres?-no, no puedo irme sin ellos. ¿Dónde estará Ralph?

-Tuspadres pueden estar tan muertos como los míos-frunce el ceño.

-¿Por qué me hablas así?, ¿qué hice para que hagas esto?- cruzo los brazos y me mira.

-Lo siento, es sólo que… Son muchas cosas para mí, ¿sabes? Agradezco lo que estás haciendo por mí, aguantarme y esas cosas.-sonríe tristemente.

-Para eso somos los amigos, ¿no?-ahora yo sonrío.

El resto del camino ha permanecido callado. Quité la música y puse las noticias. Lo único que había eran recomendaciones: no separarse, estar todos en los campamentos ya que el ejército nos buscaría, tener ropa y alimentos enlatados a la mano y, sobre todo, no entrar en pánico. ¿Qué clase de estúpido podría pedir que no entremos en pánico cuando estamos viendo cómo nuestros seres queridos mueren a manos de otros seres queridos?, no estamos preparados para asesinar a las personas que nos criaron, a las personas con las que crecimos.

El camino sigue quieto, demasiado quieto. No hay rastro de vida… Oh, mentira… Hay un embotellamiento, sí, muchos autos y ninguna persona. Nos detenemos bajo las últimas horas del día, me estremezco al saber que tendremos que enfrentarnos a la primera noche de terror al aire libre, además, tengo que hacer pis.

-¿Qué pasa?-dice James cuando baja del auto, justo detrás de nosotros.

-¡Mierda, eso es lo que pasa!-dice Ben en tono exasperado. Señala con la barbilla el embotellamiento y se pasa las manos por el cabello.

-¡Vaya!, entonces ellos también intentaron salir de la ciudad-dice John y silba con asombro-. ¿Creen que haya alguien con vida?-.

-Probablemente no, y sería muy arriesgado introducirnos en la oleada de coches-dice Ben que hace sombra a sus ojos con la palma de su mano.

-Pero, ¿qué tal si hay alguien con vida?-insiste Kelly-, podríamos ayudar en caso de que no hayan sido mordidos-.

-O rasguñados-Ben observa la expresión en nuestros rostros-. Sí, rasguñados. Con dientes o uñas, de ambas maneras te conviertes-mira hacia el horizonte y abre grandes los ojos. Todos hacemos lo mismo que él e imitamos su posición.

¡Santo cielo!, las lágrimas inundan mis ojos... ¡Mamá, papá!

Corro desenfrenada hasta llegar a papá, que lleva en brazos a mi madre. Él al verme tambalea, su expresión se enternece y camina lo más rápido posible hasta donde yo le doy alcance.

-¡Papá!-sollozo-, están vivos, están a salvo- lo abrazo por el cuello y ambos nos sentamos de rodillas en el piso con mamá en nuestros regazos.

-Mi pequeña... Oh, mi Susan, mi Susy... Estás bien, ¡Bendito sea el cielo, bendito sea!-me acaricia el rostro y pega su frente con la mía, sollozando. Sus manos están ensangrentadas... ¡Oh no, mamá!

-Ella... ¿ella está...?-soy incapaz de completar la frase y la ahogo en un sollozo.

-Sí, hija. Sí- _¡mierda, no mamá!_

¡Mierda, mierda, no!, si ayer apenas era todo tan bueno. Veo lo que me rodea y todo se vuelve borroso, los sonidos son tenues. Papá sostiene mi cabeza entre sus manos y me grita palabras que no entiendo... ¿grita?, ni siquiera puedo escucharlo bien. Oh, lentamente todo se vuelve un poco más claro, y después, de un momento a otro, pierdo la conciencia.

-Susan...Susan... ¿me escuchas?-la voz de Ben es un eco. Oigo entre pequeños murmullos las voces de Kelly, Víctor, John, James y Luke. Papá está sentado a mi lado con mamá en los brazos. Con una de sus manos acaricia mi melena castaña.

-Está bien, sólo se desmayó unos minutos. Son impresiones fuertes, todos hemos perdido a alguien en unas pocas horas-escucho más clara la voz de Luke.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunta Kelly. Veo todo con más claridad: un círculo de personas con expresiones preocupadas me rodea. Mi expresión es indescifrable, _'mamá está muerta, mamá está muerta'_ repito esa frase en mi cabeza. No puedo creerlo. Está muerta.

-Sí, estoy seguro. Señorita Kelly Adams, tomé cursos de primeros auxilios, créame, sé lo que estoy diciendo-ligeramente noto que Kelly le pone los ojos en blanco a Luke. Luke sonríe con simpatía, como siempre.

-Hija-el eco de la voz de mi padre resuena-, ¿estás bien, hija?... Primero su madre y ahora ella, Dios, ¿por qué eres tan injusto?-su voz se entristece hasta que casi es un sollozo. Intento ponerme de pie, pero no lo logro. ¡Mierda, por las mil mierdas! Sólo puedo permanecer sentada, me duele la cabeza, tal vez tenemos algo de medicamento en la camioneta.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. ¡No hagan tanto alboroto!-me sobo la cabeza, ¡Ouch, sí que duele! Todos dan un respiro de alivio. ¿Tanto les importo?, me encojo de hombros por dentro.

Después de todo el alboroto Luke cura la herida que tengo en la cabeza y me da algunos medicamentos para anestesiar el dolor. El horizonte se ha vuelto rojo y aún estamos tirados aquí. Papá sostiene en su regazo a mamá y yo estoy junto a él.

-¿Se accidentaron?, ¿fue mordida?, ¿qué pasó?-rompo el silencio y papá levanta sus ojos hacia mí.

-No lo sé. Una niña fue mordida, ella estaba con la madre y ambas cuidaban de la pequeña, su sangre estaba por todas partes. Yo bajé un momento de la camioneta en la que viajaba esa familia y de pronto escuché los gritos de Eloise, ¡estaba a tan sólo unos metros!, ¡mierda!-grita exasperado. Se pasa las manos rojas por el cabello y solloza acunándose en sus propias rodillas-. Si tan sólo hubiera estado cerca…-se repite una y otra vez.

-Papá, ¿la mordieron?-se me quiebra la voz. Si la mordieron en cualquier momento puede despertar-… ¡Mierda, papá!, ¿la han mordido?-grito enojada. Agito los brazos pero parece no escucharme. De pronto me mira fijamente a los ojos y se encoge de hombros. Todos me observan, saben que estoy muy, pero muy molesta, pero yo creo que estoy más bien asustada.

Le hago una señal a Luke para que venga. No pienso correr ningún tipo de riesgo, aunque sea mi madre.

-Ayúdame a revisarla, ¿quieres?-le digo al oído.

-¿Perdón?-está confundido-. Susan, con todo respeto, no pienso toquetear a tu madre. Además, aunque quisiera-hace una mueca de repudio, lo golpeo fuerte en el brazo-… ¡Ouch!, aunque quisiera, ¡tu padre está aquí, por Dios!-señala a mi padre y 'grita' en un susurro.

-No vas a toquetearla. Sólo vamos a revisarla. Puede que no haya sido mordida-lo veo ansiosamente. _¡Vamos, ayúdame Flint!_ Hace una mueca de disgusto, pero al final asiente.

-Señor Hill, dígame, ¿la Señora Eloise tuvo fiebre?-revisa los brazos de mi madre mientras yo reviso sus piernas. Aún lleva la falda de ayer. _¡Oh, mamá!_, contengo un sollozo.

-Ehm, sí. Un poco…-mi padre duda en hablar.

-Señor Hill…-interrumpe Luke con tono inquisitivo.

-Llámame Connor. Sí, tuvo fiebre, mucha. Hablaba incoherencias hasta que se detuvo, pensé que estaba dormida, pero no despertó-solloza mi padre. Luke abre grandes los ojos, sus manos comienzan a temblar cuando llega al torso de mi madre.

-Susan…-no termina la frase.

-¡Mierda!, Luke, dime que es mentira-mi voz tiembla. No puede ser, mi madre. Él asiente y se levanta lentamente. Descubre el torso de mi madre, y ahí están las marcas: tres arañazos que arrancaron su piel y una pequeña mordida que apenas liberó sangre.

Todos retrocedemos y mi padre sigue ahí. Lentamente nos alejamos hasta quedar a una distancia considerablemente buena para lograr correr si es que se levanta frenética.

-Papá, ¿hace cuánto pasó?-le pregunto ahora molesta.

-Por la mañana. Hubo un ataque y nos encerramos en una camioneta, no vimos que alguien ahí ya había sido atacado. Tu madre insistió en quedarse con la madre de la pequeña. Cuando menos lo acordé tu madre bajó de la camioneta con manchas de sangre y decía que la niña devoraba a su madre. Estaba tan asustado, pensé que a ella no le había pasado nada, dijo que estaba bien… Ella…Dijo que estaba bien… Eso dijo -se encoje de hombros. Su voz ahora es un murmullo.

El mundo me da vueltas. Es mi madre, es mi padre, son mi familia, ¿qué haré?... _¡Rayos!_

Me siento en la orilla de la camioneta de Ben, me paso las manos por el cabello, crispada. Me balanceo de un lado a otro, pensando. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, ¿qué voy a hacer?

Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto me decido, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas: liquidarla es la única solución. No sería correcto decir que voy a matarla, no, ella ya está muerta. _No debo dudar_, mis manos tiemblan, _no debo dudar_, me pongo de pie, _no debo dudar_, me acerco a Ben.

-Dame una de las pistolas que traes-me destenso un poco y le susurro al oído.

-¿Qué, de qué hablas?-susurra también. El sol está poniéndose, mi preocupación se acrecienta a medida que pasan los minutos.

-Vi las pistolas cuando saliste de tu casa. ¿Te las dio tu padre?, es deducción, tu madre estaba muerta ya-lo miro fijamente. _No me mientas, Cooper. Sé lo que estás ocultando._ Lentamente levanta un poco su playera y deja ver ambas pistolas, saca una de manera que los demás no puedan verla.

-¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?-me dice dudoso, la preocupación invade sus ojos.

-Fuimos a clases de tiro juntos, ¿lo recuerdas?-le digo irónica, me aseguro de que la pistola esté cargada. _Cuidado con lo que haces, Susan_. Guardo el arma entre mi espalda y mi pantalón. Me quedo observando hacia el lado opuesto de donde se oculta el sol, donde la noche crece.

-Eloise, ¡oh, santo cielo!... Eloise, estás bien, mi amor-mi padre casi brinca de felicidad.

-¡Papá, aléjate de ella!-le grito, agito las manos y me acerco un poco. No demasiado, guardo una distancia de dos metros.

-¡Hija, tu madre está viva!-está riendo, creo que ha perdido la cordura. Mi madre yace en el piso haciendo sonidos guturales, inexpresivos, sus ojos se han tornado blanquecinos, como si una capa de humo estuviera sobre ellos. Levanta los brazos hacia mi padre sin coordinarlos.

-¡Connor Hill, aléjate de ella inmediatamente!-saco la pistola de donde la guardé. Todos corren hacia donde estoy pero también mantienen la distancia.

-¿De dónde mierda has sacado eso?-me grita mi padre-… ¡No, no voy a perderla otra vez!-se pone de pie y está a medio metro delante de ella. _¡Mierda, que ella no se levante!_

-No te incumbe de dónde la he sacado… ¡Aléjate, ella ya no es la Eloise que conociste!.. ¡Muévete, Connor!-le grito exasperada. _¿Qué mierda esperas, papá?_ Mi padre camina hacia mí con cautela y las manos en alto, interponiéndose entre mi blanco y yo.

-Tranquila, Susan. Aprenderemos a lidiar con ello. Vamos hija…-intenta razonar conmigo. ¡No, no voy a ceder! La cosa, eso que era mi madre se levanta. Camina con pasos torpes y se abalanza sobre mi padre.

-¡Papá!-no puedo disparar. _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_ Papá cae al suelo e intenta luchar contra ella, ahora ha comprendido: lo que fue mi madre ya no lo será más.

-¡No, Eloise, soy yo!, ¡mírame, mírame Eloise!-le grita desesperado, pero _eso_ no comprende lo que dice. Solo emite gruñidos. Está sobre él.

Rápidamente, entre los manoteos de _la cosa_ y mi padre doy un disparo certero al brazo del engendro, nada, no pasa nada. De nuevo disparo, esta vez a la espalda, pero no pasa nada. Me decido y disparo a la cabeza y cae sobre mi padre. Me quedo congelada por unos segundos mientras veo cómo mi padre sostiene la cabeza de _mi madre_ entre sus manos y llora desenfrenado y se maldice. _¡Oh, papá!_ Todos me miran boquiabiertos, sobre todo Luke y Ben. Víctor esconde la cabeza entre sus manos y se cubre los oídos, sentado junto a la camioneta.

Pronto yo también comienzo a llorar. Ben está asustado y molesto al mismo tiempo, lo noto en sus ojos. Luke se acerca lo poco que le faltaba para estar junto a mí al momento del disparo y me abraza. No hago otra cosa más que llorar en su hombro. Ya es prácticamente de noche, los últimos rayos del sol caen delicadamente sobre el mundo en ruinas.

-Ya, ya. No llores, nena. Hiciste lo mejor-me consuela Luke.

Pasan unos minutos más y mi padre se pone de pie, con mirada severa.

-Gracias-_¿qué?_, eso no es lo que esperaba que dijera, esperaba una bofetada, pero ¿un _gracias_?... ¡Jamás!

-No tienes nada qué agradecer-despego un poco mi mejilla del hombro de Luke y me limpio la nariz con el brazo.

-¿Qué se supone que es todo eso?-dice John.

-¡Madre Santa!-exclama James y se pasa la mano por el cabello. Todos nos volvemos en dirección al ocaso y, muy cerca, logramos distinguir a muchos de los no-muertos, caminan entre los coches y se apresuran a llegar hasta nosotros a pesar de su estado putrefacto. Me vuelvo hacia Ben con una mirada interrogativa.

-El disparo-dice aterrorizado.

-¡Joder!- ¿qué fue lo que hice?...


	3. 2: Efrentándose a la nueva realidad

Aproximadamente diez no-muertos caminan cerca de nosotros. Lo mismo que hemos visto a lo largo de éste día: caminatas sin coordinación buena, sonidos guturales.

-¿Qué hacemos?, ¡están muy cerca!-grita Víctor que se ha levantado de su lugar.

-¡A los autos, todos a los autos!-grita James. Todos nos movemos rápido hacia los autos, que está un poco alejados de nosotros. _¡Mierda!_, estamos rodeados. Se acercan a un par de metros de nuestro transportes.

-¡Saquen todo lo que sirva como arma!-Ben se mueve rápido y saca la pistola que conservó para el-, ¡corran, corran, no hay mucho tiempo!, machetes, bates, tijeras, cuchillos… ¡todo es útil!- él y yo corremos hasta la parte en la que hay más no-muertos acercándose, es decir, detrás de los autos.

-¿Tienes suficientes municiones?-le pregunto. Disparamos un par de veces al cuerpo de los esperpentos, pero no logramos derribarlos hasta que entendimos que sólo dándole a la cabeza (específicamente al cerebro) lograríamos deshacernos de ellos.

-Algunas, no para todos los que se aproximan-dice, serio. Aún está molesto. Luke corre por un lado de nosotros y con un bate comienza a golpear y destruir cabezas. Nunca lo vi tan entusiasmado con algo.

Del otro lado están Kelly, mi padre, John y James acabando casi rostro con rosto con otros no-muertos. Víctor ha llegado con nosotros y lleva un tubo de… ¿de qué? Bien, el caso es que está aquí. Golpea con el mismo odio que Luke… _¡Eso, Vic, patea traseros!_

Tardamos un poco en semi-despejar el área cercana de no-muertos. Aún hay demasiado acercándose y ahora todos estamos prácticamente pegados espalda con espalda.

-¡Es el momento, todos a los autos!-grita Luke, que retoma su lugar en el auto y espera a James, Kelly y John. Víctor y mi padre vienen con nosotros. De un solo arrancón Ben rompe la verja que nos separa del camino de entrada a la ciudad, el camino de la libertad. Muchos no-muertos están ya persiguiendo nuestros autos y golpeando los vidrios de ellos. Quizá si tuvieran uso de razón podrían tomar una piedra y golpear el cristal, pero gracias al cielo no usan su cabezota.

Ya es de noche y Ben sigue conduciendo, está cansado, puedo notarlo. Papá y Víctor están en la parte trasera con el equipaje.

-Ben, si un día no podemos transportarnos más en los autos, ¿qué haremos con el equipaje?, es mucha ropa y demasiadas provisiones. Además, no tenemos suficiente combustible y…-entonces me interrumpe.

-¡Deja de pensar por un momento en negativo, Susan!, ya estamos lo suficientemente jodidos como para que tú vengas y la jodas aún más-¡Vaya, sí está molesto!

-¿Qué mierda te pasa, Ben?-le grito exasperada. Abre grandes los ojos, jamás me había enojado a tal grado con él. Me hundo en mi asiento y veo hacia afuera. Hay no-muertos por todas partes. Tiene razón, no debo joder más la situación.

-Y, ¿dónde nos quedaremos hoy?-pregunta Víctor, sus ojos están cerrándose solos. Creo que está en _automático_. Papá está en shock, yo estoy en shock. Necesito hablar con Ben, se ha vuelto tan callado, tan inexpresivo, todo en tal sólo unas pocas horas. Me pregunto lo mismo que Víctor, ¿qué lugar es seguro ahora?

-¿Qué les parece una gasolinera?-dice Ben. A un par de kilómetros se notan las luces de una gasolinera. Cuando estamos casi por llegar Ben enciende el radio, saca el brazo por la ventana y hace una seña a Luke.

-Ben, dime-dice Luke con una voz profesional. No puedo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro por su tono de voz.

-Hay una gasolinera a unos 50 metros. Apaga la luz de tu coche, tenemos que asegurarnos de que el lugar está despejado. Hay suficiente luz con el alumbrado público, esperemos que dure más así.-Ben suena muy autoritario, exasperado.

-Entendido, viejo-dice Luke aligerando la voz. Ben apaga las luces primero y Luke lo hace después. Nos acercamos hasta quedar detrás de unos árboles que rodean la gasolinera. Bajamos todos con nuestras respectivas armas y nos acercamos a un lugar que nos dé visibilidad. Hay unos 6 no-muertos a vista perfecta. Ben apunta con su pistola, está dispuesto a disparar.

-¡Ben, no!-le digo. Está molesto de nuevo. _¿Qué le pasa?_

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-dice él y libera de mi alcance la mano en la que leva la pistola. Está furioso.

-Si disparas vendrán más no-muertos, como pasó antes. Lo único que sabemos es que dándoles en la cabeza se les aniquila y que el ruido les atrae. ¡Razona, Ben!-está a punto de decirme algo, pero James lo interrumpe.

-Ben, Susan tiene razón. Pasará lo de hace un rato, toma en cuenta que es de noche, será difícil saber de dónde se acercan. Si queremos pasar una noche tranquila debemos ser sigilosos-James parece muy sensato, de hecho esto es extraño en él, siendo que toma las decisiones más precipitadas que uno puede imaginarse.

-Tenemos que pasar prácticamente desapercibidos-dice Luke, tiene sus ojos puestos en el área invadida. Planea algo, seguro.

-¿Insinúas no aniquilarlos?-dice Ben molesto.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡No seas idiota, Cooper!, si no los matamos no podremos cruzar, o cruzaremos pero no dormiremos, y lo que necesitamos es descansar-Luke hace una mueca de enojo. ¿Qué tienes éstos dos?, ayer todo iba normal, podría decirse que eran muy amigos, casi me sentía reemplazada.

-Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?-dice Ben. _Oh, Benjamin Cooper, ¿qué te está sucediendo?_

-Alguien rápido podría rodear el lugar por detrás-dice John.

-¿Y?-Ben arquea una ceja. _¿Se está autodenominando el líder de nuestro… grupo?_

-¡Sí!-exclama Víctor, quien sale de su escondite-, debe ser rápido, para que regrese a salvo. Hacer un ruido del otro lado para que estén distraídos y por abalanzarnos sobre ellos-concluye.

-El ruido los atrae, vendrán muchos más. Te aseguro que los del embotellamiento están en camino-dice John, que ahora apoya a Ben.

-Podríamos usar a alguien como carnada-dice Kelly. Todos la miramos. _¿Una carnada?, ¿qué crees que somos, Kelly?_

-¡Bien, Kelly!-Ben se pone de pie y da aplausos casi silenciosos-, dime, ¿deseas ser la carnada?-la fulmina con la mirada. Ella hace un nudo con sus manos y mira sus dedos entrelazados, niega con la cabeza.

-Uhm… Yo puedo ir…-digo en voz casi inaudible. Todos se vuelven y mi padre abre grandes los ojos.

-¿Qué?, no… ¡No, tú no irás!-Ben se pasa una mano por el cabello mientras tiene la otra en la cintura, sosteniendo la pistola.

-¡No, definitivamente no!-dice Luke, que se pone de pie increíblemente rápido.

-¡No, tú no vas a ir!, ¿entendido?-dice mi padre, que me toma por los hombros y me sacude.

-¡Oye, tranquilo, Connor!, no te estoy pidiendo permiso… De hecho a ustedes dos tampoco les pedí opinión. Fue una afirmación- _¿por qué intentan controlarme?_, esto es tan frustrante.

Todos me miran fijamente. ¡Cielos!, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?, tal vez moriré antes de lo que espero y nadie podrá hacer nada. Ahora todos discuten acaloradamente: Ben da manotazos y casi golpea a Luke, mi padre intenta tranquilizarlos, James y John discuten por cómo le habló Ben a Kelly, Victor grita que paren. Todos están en diferentes sintonías, muy ocupados en qué quieren y qué no. Bien, es el momento: yo seré la carnada.

Me escabullo de la mirada de todos y cruzo la parte trasera del lugar. Llevo conmigo la pistola, por si acaso; un cuchillo y un machete. Intento no agitarme para llegar bien y lograr correr en caso necesario. Son sólo 6 no-muertos, según conté, no debe ser tan difícil.

Bien, ya estoy del otro lado. Aún se ve ligeramente cómo agitan los brazos, siguen discutiendo y al parecer no se han percatado de que no estoy. _Sí, eso es. Todo irá bien_. Inhalo y exhalo, inhalo y exhalo. Tomo valor y salgo disparada hacia los no-muertos.

-¡Hey, bestia sarnosa!... ¡Hey!... ¡Por aquí!-me pongo a gritar y hago sonidos llamativos. Los no-muertos se vuelven y comienzan a caminar rápido… Más bien dicho, corren. _¡Mierda!_ Abro grandes los ojos. Todos los demás también están sin palabras. Me decido y avanzo a la misma velocidad de los no-muertos y… ¡Crahs!, doy el primer golpe y ensarto el machete en la cabeza de uno. Lo saco con mucha fuerza y voy por el que sigue.

Los otros tres se aproximan. Noto a poca distancia que mis compañeros ya vienen, todos armados. Pero del establecimiento, aún con algo de luz, salen aproximadamente diez no-muertos más. James, John y mi padre se quedan en el camino, Kelly les ayuda. Mientras tanto Víctor, Luke y Ben llegan conmigo para brindarme ayuda. Una escena violenta está frente a mis ojos, no permito que mi miedo me paralice y también, como Víctor, me dedico a patear traseros podridos. Me concentro en mis blancos, tengo una excelente puntería, ahora que lo pienso.

Pronto terminamos con el área exterior.

Nos reunimos en el centro de la gasolinera y descansamos un poco de nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Tengo mis manos en mis rodillas y estoy recargada contra un pilar.

Escuchamos más ruidos que vienen del establecimiento, y con una seña Luke nos dice que entremos. Vamos en silencio, con nuestras respectivas armas, alertas, sigilosos. Registramos todo el lugar, desde la caja hasta la bodega y, en total, nos topamos con otros siete no-muertos. Revisamos los sanitarios que están al costado del auto-servicio y otra bodega, al parecer el lugar donde se quedaban quienes atendían en la gasolinera: todo vacío.

John, James, Kelly, Víctor, Luke, Ben y mi padre se adelantan al mini-súper para revisar si algo nos es de utilidad. Yo ya no aguanto más y voy a los sanitarios. _¡Oh, Jesús!, ¡Mi vejiga da gracias por este momento de paz!_, casi me había olvidado de mis necesidades fisiológicas. Han pasado tantas cosas en tan pocas horas. Me lavo las manos y la cara, necesito despejarme un poco. Ben ha estado molesto, acabo de perder a mi madre. _¿Qué está pasando?_

Me siento debajo de los lavamanos y me paso las manos por la cabeza, sostengo mi cabello y ahogo un sollozo y mis lágrimas. Me sobresalto cuando se escucha un ruido fuera, lo único que llevo es mi pistola (bueno, la pistola que le quité a Ben). Lentamente asomo la cabeza por la salida, doy unos pasos y me fijo a ambos lados para asegurarme de que no hay nada, aunque debo revisar y si hay algo, despejar el área. _Mmm, me gusta esa frase, 'Despejar el área'_.

Alguien, o algo, me acorrala y tapa mi boca con sus manos. Intento gritar _¡Ayuda!_, pero es inútil. Los latidos de mi corazón son acelerados, mi pulso está descontrolado. Estoy terriblemente mareada, estoy asustada, mis piernas tiemblan y no puedo pedir ayuda. Es frustrante.

_¡Rayos!, ¿qué hago ahora?_

Me arrastra hacia donde no llega la luz y me detiene, de manera que no puedo moverme. Aún no puedo hablar, me toma la cara por las mejillas con la otra mano y me ve a los ojos.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Soy yo-¡Oh, madre santa!, es Ben. Quiero golpearlo, estoy realmente furiosa. Me ha dado un susto de muerte. Intento zafarme para logar mi cometido, pero es inútil. Inesperadamente me descubre la boca, intento decir algo pero me besa. _¡Pero qué mierda!_ Me resisto, pero aún me tiene contra la pared. Me retuerzo para que me deje salir, pero de nueva cuenta es inútil. Una sensación extraña me recorre y me dejo llevar poco a poco, liberando mi resistencia. El momento parece lentamente corto o cortamente largo, estoy indecisa por cómo clasificarlo. Lánguidamente Ben se destensa y me libera un poco. Cuando nos separamos sostiene mi rostro entre sus manos, me ve a los ojos con… ¿desesperación, molestia, miedo, tristeza?, no estoy segura.

-¿Qué es lo que haces, Ben?-le digo.

-Mierda, Susan. Si algo te pasara yo… ¡Dios!, no sé qué haría…-su voz es un susurro ronco. Mis entrañas se retuercen por lo que acaba de hace y decir, mi cabeza da vueltas con sus palabras.-Perdóname por todo-.

-¿Por todo?-esto es más confuso de lo que pensé.

-Los malos tratos, los gritos… Quería controlarme, quería fingir que no me importabas, pero salió mal. Verte en casa de mis padres, arriesgándote; desmayada por lo de tu madre; disparando un arma y ahora lanzándote sobre esas malformaciones… ¿qué te pasa?, ¿intentas matarme?... ¿Qué haría sin ti, Susan, mi Susan?-hace una pausa y respira, intenta contener un sollozo-, Y Luke, aprovechando la oportunidad…-_¿qué?. ¿Luke?, ¡n, jamás!_- pero ya tendré oportunidad de hablar eso con él…-.

-Hey, Ben, tranquilo. Sí, has tomado decisiones muy precipitadas y erróneas. Me he sentido fatal con tu actitud. Lamento cometer tantos errores, pero ésta es mi forma de ser-veo en sus ojos tristeza, miedo-. Y, con respecto a Luke, sabes que es un buen amigo, no tanto como tú; yo no le pertenezco a nadie, soy libre, no soy tuya y tampoco de Luke-frunce el ceño-. Olvidemos lo que ha pasado, ¿bien?-está tenso de nuevo. Su mandíbula se tensa también. Sus ojos marrones se oscurecen.

-Sé que no eres de nadie. No, no quiero olvidar. No quiero que olvides-me abraza y olfatea mi cabello. Está confundido, _sí, eso debe ser_.

-Vamos a descansar un poco. Necesitas aclarar tus ideas, es tarde. Yo haré la primera guardia-ahora yo tomo su rostro entre mis manos. Su mirada es profunda, llena de preocupación. No sé cómo reaccionar a todo esto, generalmente hubiera soltado un golpe limpio a una nariz tan perfecta como la suya, dejándola arruinada de por vida.

-No, ya te has arriesgado demasiado y…-_¡qué testarudo!_

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso. Ve a descansar.-lo tomo de la mano y nos acercamos a la bodega que encontramos con algunos catres.

El resto de nosotros han terminado de revisar el súper y encontraron cosas muy buenas. Nos sentamos felices de la vida a tomar un poco de café caliente de las máquinas de auto-servicio, es un alivio que aún haya electricidad. Cuando terminamos Ben insiste en hacer la guardia, pero me niego y salgo.

Todo esto ha sido tan rápido.

Tal vez necesite aclarar mis ideas un poco. Necesito descansar, sí, es lo que necesito.

Mis tres horas pasan lentamente, hasta que James viene a reemplazarme y hacer su turno.

Me recuesto en uno de los incómodos catres, cerca de Ben y Víctor. Nunca había visto dormir a Ben, a pesar de que ha estado varias veces en casa, es tan vulnerable.

Me hundo en un profundo sueño, lleno de no-muertos, armas, sangre y besos…


	4. Capítulo 3: Extraños

El sol cálido de la mañana entra por una de las persianas de la habitación, Victor, Kelly, John y James duermen tranquilamente aún. Papá y Ben no están, debieron salir. _Oh, Ben_. Viene a mi mente la noche anterior y me estremezco aunque, extrañamente, sonrío ante el recuerdo. Sacudo la cabeza y refunfuño por pensar así.

Intento no pensar más en eso y me pongo mis Converse sucios. Sigo en la pijama con la que salí ayer. Apesto a sudor, y los demás también. Pero, en estos momentos todo lo que se puede pedir es estar vivo y a salvo, aunque no me vendría mal una buena ducha.

Estiro los brazos, me pongo de pie y me dispongo a averiguar dónde es que se han metido aquellos dos. Cuando estoy fuera noto que los cadáveres de anoche siguen regados por todas partes. Bufo ante la idea de que debo levantarlos todos yo sola, dado que el resto del grupo está dormido o en fuga. Busco un overol y unos guantes en el auto-servicio. Camino y lentamente voy arrastrándo uno por uno los cuerpos. _¡Diagh, qué olor!_

Después de una hora, más o menos, tengo todos los cuerpos apilados. _Bien, ¿y ahora qué hago?_ Podría quemarlos, o simplemente dejarlos ahí. Eran personas, por sentido común y racional deben ser sepultados, pero, ¿qué puede hacerse hoy?

Me siento junto a la gran pila de cuerpos. Es un día caluroso, de esos que siempre he detestado. El sol está casi en su punto más alto, serán más o menos las once de la mañana. De pronto veo a mi padre y Ben llegar desde donde dejamos los autos anoche. Me quito la ropa que usé para trabajar y la coloco sobre los cuerpos.

Me acerco sigilosamente, veo que están ocupados y me gustaría saber por qué.

-Pues bien, Señor Hill, creo que es todo lo que podemos hacer el día de hoy-Ben se limpia el sudor de la frente. Está de espaldas a mí, así que, obviamente, no soy visible para él.

-Así es, Benjamin. Es una suerte que muchos de los autos hayan tenido las llaves puestas- _¿qué?, ¿autos?, ¿estuvieron en el embotellamiento?_

-Cierto. Bueno, ahora podremos tener más espacio en los autos y podremos ir en parejas por coche. Será más cómodo: uno conduce y el otro descansa-llevan varias llaves en las manos, enredadas en los dedos. Logro ver que tienen llaves de un _Jeep Patriot_ y una _Hummer H3_.

-¡Vaya, estoy frente a los Señores Sensatez y Cuidado!-interrumpo su conversación con tono sarcástico. ¿Cómo pueden prohibirme acercarme a los no-muertos mientras ellos dan paseos, completamente solos, hasta el embotellamiento?, hace sólo unas horas el lugar estaba infestado.

-Hey, Susan, tranquila. Estamos bien. No había peligro-dice Ben. Se ruboriza cuando me ve. _¡Oh, Benjamin, más te vale no abrir el pico!_

-¿Tranquila?, ¿quieren que esté tranquila mientras salen de bandoleros a hurtadillas en medio de un apocalipsis zombi? ¡Tranquila, ja!-agito las manos y hago gestos tontos. Estoy realmente molesta. Comienzan a reírse por mis muecas, supongo. _¿Qué les parece tan gracioso, tarados?_

-Hija, está despejado, supongo habrán tomado una dirección diferente a la de nosotros. No hay nada en el lugar. Relájate-mi padre ahoga una risa cuando dice esas palabras. _¡Oh, estoy tan, pero tan enojada!_

-Pero, ¿y si hubiesen regresado?, ¿o qué tal si se encontraran aún algunos dentro de los coches?-digo indignada. ¡Se burlan de mis palabras!

-Ya pasó, nena-dice Ben y estira el brazo hacia mí. _Oh, no, Benjamin Cooper. ¡Ni se te ocurra!_ Lo fulmino con la mirada. Entiende perfecto el mensaje porque guarda sus mefíticas manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y se sonroja, y mucho.

-Oye, Susan. No puedes tratar así a Benjamin-dice mi padre lanzándome su mirada de desaprobación. ¿_Ah, no?, ¡mira cómo lo trato, Connor Hill!_

-No te entrometas, papá. Son _mis_ decisiones. Yo elijo a quién tratar bien y a quién no-doy la vuelta sobre mis talones y me dirijo hacia el pequeño establecimiento. Esos dos lo han dejado prácticamente vacío. ¡Vaya!, por lo menos dejaron el auto-servicio de café instalado. Tal vez no pudieron con él, o pensaban tener un buen desayuno.

Me preparo un café cargado. Se me antoja más un jugo de naranja, pero no estoy en posición de cumplir mis antojos. Le pongo un par de sobre de azúcar, e inspecciono si han dejado algo de comida… ¡Oh, sí!, han dejado galletas con chispas de chocolate. _¡Yomi!_ Abro las puertas de debajo de la máquina cafetera y me encierro en el pequeño cubículo, no sin antes echarme a la bolsa unos cuantos sobres de azúcar y meter conmigo el agua y el café soluble. _¡Al fin, algo de privacidad!_

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado aquí dentro, pero éste es mi cuarto vaso de café. Me siento como una alcohólica… _Mmm, café_. Algo caliente con este clima lo hace aún más caluroso, pero no hay más. Me levanto por otro paquete de galletas, aunque sé que debo salir de mi palacio privado, donde sólo somos mi delicioso café y yo. Lenta y perezosamente me dirijo hasta donde están el resto de los paquetes de galletas (3 solamente). ¡Oh, el camino es largo para mis cansados pies!

Me agacho a recoger un par de paquetes de galletas. _¡Dios, el suelo se ve tan cómodo!_ Levanto de nuevo la cabeza y, para mi sorpresa, Ben está en la entrada, recargado en la puerta, observándome.

Lo veo a los ojos, pero no le dirijo la palabra. _Sí, Benjamin, ¡estoy realmente molesta contigo!_ Me dirijo de nuevo hacia mi escondite, sabiendo que ahora ya no es tan deliciosamente privado como lo era hace unos minutos. Abro las puertas, tomo la cafetera, la meto, tomo otros paquetitos de azúcar y entro. _Eso es, Benjamin, siente cómo te ignoro._

Me sirvo otro vaso de café y le pongo las dos bolsitas de azúcar. Abro mi paquete de galletas y degusto una. Tal vez sea la última vez que coma unas de éstas. Escucho a Ben caminar hacia la parte trasera del lugar. _¡Bien, vete!, es la mejor decisión que has tomado desde anoche_. Desaparecen sus pasos y de nuevo el hermoso silencio. Me abrazo a mí misma y sonrío.

De pronto, mi ensueño de soledad se corta cuando Ben abre la puerta, coloca una cubeta boca abajo y se sienta en ella, quedando casi a la altura en la que estoy sentada. Bufo, pero no le dirijo la mirada.

-Hey… ¡Hey!...-me toma la barbilla con sus dedos índice y pulgar. Me suelto inmediatamente, aún más molesta.

-¡Lárgate de aquí, mierda!-me encojo aún más en mi pequeño palacete y lo miro con furia. Doy un sorbo furioso de café y una mordida furiosa a mi galleta. Bufo de nuevo. En su cara hay diversión escondida por mi actitud, pero lo disimula inmediatamente que lo noto.

-Oye, siento lo de ayer-dice con expresión culpable. _Ayer no lo sentías tanto_. Frunzo el ceño.

-¿No entiendes? LAR-GA-TE-recalco cada sílaba de la palabra. Ahora se está poniendo molesto. _Pues, ¿sabes qué, Benjamin?, ¡me importa un bledo si te molestas o no!_

-Bueno, al menos hice el intento-se encoge de hombros, pero no se va. Bufo, de nuevo.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Mi sentido de la cortesía me obliga a tomar un vaso, poner agua caliente y ofrecerle café, azúcar y galletas.

-Sé que te gusta el café con leche, pero sólo hay sustituto, justo arriba junto a la máquina cafetera-le digo sin mirarlo a los ojos. Él sonríe. _Que sea amable no quiere decir que voy a ceder_. Frunzo el entrecejo.

-Los demás han despertado y preguntan por ti-dice mientras pone un poco de sustituto de leche en su vaso. Me mira fijamente.

-¿Ah, sí?, pues diles que estoy bien. Y que no me molesten si no es _realmente necesario_-recalco esas últimas palabras para que entren por sus sordos oídos. Suelta una pequeña carcajada.

-Bueno, por lo menos no has perdido el sentido del humor-dice y me regala una sonrisa que llega a sus ojos. _¡No, no debo ceder, no debo ceder!... ¡Oh, pero su sonrisa es tan linda!_ Sacudo la cabeza y elimino el pensamiento.

Un fuerte golpe da contra la puerta del establecimiento y Ben se pone rápidamente de pie y saca su pistola. Yo salgo como puedo de mi sitio y hago lo mismo que él. Hay ocho desconocidos en el umbral de la puerta. Un moreno de unos treinta se acerca irascible hacia nosotros, con una pistola apuntándonos.

-¡Éstos son!... ¡Éstos son los malditos bastardos que lo hicieron!-grita y nos señala con la pistola. Ben se pone delante de mí… ¿protegiéndome? El moreno apunta con la pistola a la cabeza de Cooper. _¡Pero qué mierda!_

-¡No, Neel!, ¡no seas irracional, cielos!-le grita una pelirroja y forcejea con… Neel.

-¡Mierda, Laurie!-le grita Neel. Laurie le quita la pistola y él se pasa las manos por el cabello. Un par de segundos después llegan un castaño, otro moreno muy parecido a Neel, otra pelirroja, una morena, un rubio y una chica… extraña.

-¡Vamos, Laurie!, déjalo que termine con su frustración. Hemos perdido a la mitad de nosotros por la culpa de éstos imbéciles-dice la chica extraña, de cabello largo y negro, mientras nos observa.

-¡No, Deborah!, ¡definitivamente no!-dice la otra pelirroja-, sería convertirnos es asesinos-.

-¿Convertirnos, querida?, sólo las manos de Neel estarán sucias, Juno-su mirada es fría. Incluso podría decirse que da miedo. Vuelve su mirada hacia mí y se acerca lentamente-, ¡vaya!, ¿qué tenemos aquí?-ríe y toma mis mejillas en su mano derecha.

-Una chica, supongo-le respondo con la boca hecha un pico. Su risa se termina y me ve con más frialdad, más profundamente.

-¿Crees que eres graciosa, bonita?-¡mierda!, sus palabras están llenas de odio. Yo no respondo. _¿Dónde están papá y los otros?_

Deborah se mueve hacia donde están sus compañeros, alertas. Laurie esconde la pistola en su gran bota de cuero. _¿Pero qué es lo que les pasa?_

-¿Qué quieren?-me decido a responder y salgo de la protección de Ben. Me toma por el brazo pero me zafo. Me miran perplejos, el chico rubio me hace una seña con la mano, muy disimulado, para que me calle.

-¿Qué es lo que queremos?, ¿no sabes qué es lo que queremos?-dice Deborah. Camina hacia sus compañeros, que contienen la respiración mientras ella pasea frente a ellos. El rubio me mira fijamente, con disimulo, pero no es el suficiente. Ella se acerca a él, autoritaria.

-¿Tienes algo que compartir, Sean?-se acerca hasta casi tener su rostro pegado al de Sean. Él sólo bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Hey, cuidado con tu trato hacia él!-le grita la castaña. Deborah la mira abalanza sobre ella. La castaña saca su pistola y la encañona con ella.

-No tienes valor para jalar del gatillo, Kayla-le dice Deborah, acerca su cabeza hasta la pistola.-Hazlo, linda, hazlo-.

Todo se queda callado, Kayla carga la pistola, decidida a disparar, pero la pelirroja se acerca a ella y baja el arma de su mano. Juno le niega con la cabeza, pero Kayla no está de acuerdo, lo sé, aunque no digan nada.

-No, Kayla. Date cuenta de lo que quiere-le dice Juno, mientras vuelve retadora la mirada hacia Deborah, que tiene aires triunfantes en el rostro.

-Querida… Ehm, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-Deborah se acerca hasta donde estoy, Ben intenta jalarme pero me frunzo y no me muevo del lugar en el que estoy, tampoco lo veo.

-Susan, Susan Hill-le respondo secamente.

-Bien, Susan Hill. Deborah Payne-alarga el brazo como cortesía, pero en este momento he olvidado mis modales. Entrecierro los ojos y la veo fijamente-. Bien. Veo que no son muy corteses tampoco-

-¿Tampoco?, ¿a qué te refieres? Por cierto, no has contestado mi pregunta, ¿qué es lo que quieren?-insisto de nuevo. Ella camina con cinismo entre los pocos estantes que restan de pie.

-Nuestro campamento estaba a unos metros del embotellamiento. No muy cerca, escondido entre unas arboledas. Nos instalamos ahí pensando que sería seguro, no sabíamos del embotellamiento, de hecho. Ayer por la tarde escuchamos ruidos a lo lejos, gritos. No les permití que salieran, hubiese sido un suicidio colectivo; así que permanecimos escondidos. Pasó una hora y parecía estar todo tranquilo, hasta que se escucharon disparos, cesaron y de nuevo más disparos. Nos asomamos a la carretera, aún escondidos y vimos cómo pasaron dos autos perseguidos por no-muertos. Nos olieron y regresamos tan rápido como pudimos a refugiarnos. Pero todo fue inútil. Rompieron los cristales de los autos y nos atacaron. Nosotros pudimos escapar gracias a que devoraban a el resto de nuestro grupo-hace una pausa, su mirada está perdida, oscura.-¿Qué es lo que queremos me preguntaste?-se arrastra hacia mí-, simple, venganza-su lengua acaricia la palabra con una maldad que estremece.

-Entonces, ¿crees quenosotros fuimos los culpables-le pregunto. Debo planear algo para salir de aquí.

-Técnicamente, sí-dice ella,ahora malvadamente seria. Se hace el silencio y camina haciala puerta abierta, se pone de espaldas a ella y nos observa a Ben y a mí. Salta sus ojos de uno a otro, en una sincronía rápida pero poco eficaz. Y así, como estaba de pie, ahora yace en el suelo, se asoma el bate de Luke y entra nuestro grupo, todos armados. _¿De dónde han sacado las armas?_ No importa, siento alivio cuando los veo dentro. Creo que aquí habrá un interrogatorio.

Nos encontramos aún en la tienda. Deborah despertó del golpe y se la ha pasado dando alaridos. _¡Otro golpe para ella, por favor!_ El resto de ellos nos han dicho sus nombres: Neel, el chico que nos apuntó con su arma, es pareja de Deborah, pero, según dicen, sigue con ella por miedo; Owen, el chico que se parece mucho a Neel, lo encontraron en la carretera mientras lo perseguían los no-muertos y lo rescataron, sin la aprobación de Deborah, claro; Sean, el chico rubio, es muy dulce y carismático, al parecer primo de Kayla, es el conciliador de ese grupo; Laurie, una chica muy tranquila, que según dicen estaba escondida en un auto donde armaron el campamento; Steven, un chico alto y muy delgado, inteligente pero reservado, muy cómico a la vez; Juno, es más desenfrenada, al parecer al única que encara a su pseudo-líder; y Kayla, más tranquila y reservada aún que Laurie o Steven, sus grandes ojos azules se llenan de miedo cuando ve a Deborah revolcarse en el piso. Todos están sentados en el suelo, lejos del alcance de Payne, seguramente se las arreglaría para golpearlos con la cabeza, o algo por el estilo.

He tratado de ser amable con ellos, ofreciéndoles café o un poco de agua embotellada: todos aceptaron el agua. Sus labios partidos se humedecieron un poco, y el alivio inundó sus rostros. _Tal vez hasta podríamos darles unas cuantas provisiones_. Ben me toma por el brazo, distrayéndome del pensamiento.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?-está molesto de nuevo. Yo sigo molesta.

-No pedí tu opinión, Benjamin-se queda callado, sus labios se convierten en una línea apretada. Se pasa una mano por el cabello.

-No… No me llames Benjamin, pareciera que estás molesta-_¿molesta, yo? ¡Estoy lo que sigue de molesta!_

-Pues sí, estoy molesta. Que te entre en la cabeza. Trato de ser hospitalaria con esta gente…-

-¿Hospitalaria?, ¿hospitalaria cuando han intentado matarnos? Susan, mírate. Ayudas a unos completos desconocidos, los _perdonas_-hace énfasis en esa palabra-; mientras tanto a mí me azotas con tu desinterés por mí, por mis sentimientos, te molestas por lo que yo haga o no…-_¿qué dices?_

-¡Alto, alto, alto!, ¡es muy diferente, lo que ha sucedido!-le digo. ¡Es tan exasperante!, debería tener un botón en modo _silencio_.

-Sí, muy diferente… ¡Intentaron matarnos!, ¿te das cuenta?-dice él, desesperado.

-No, claro que no me di cuenta, ni siquiera con el arma de Neel en la frente-le respondo irónica. _¿Quieres guerra?, bien, pues te daré guerra_. Respira fuerte, inhala y exhala.

-Susan, por favor…-

-¡No!, Benjamín, por favor. Todos ellos están bajo las órdenes de esa mujer-señalo con el dedo índice desde fuera del establecimiento a Deborah, en un rincón junto a los refrigeradores-. ¡Ella es quien influenció a Neel! ¿Qué no has escuchado?-_Benjamin, razona_. Por un momento cruza la idea en mi cabeza de que todo esto sea una especie de actuación. Tal vez yo soy la irracional.

-¡Bien, haz lo que quieras!-casi me está gritando.

-¡Pues eso es lo que estoy haciendo!-intenta tomarme por los brazos, pero retrocedo tres pasos, ahora lo único visible de la tienda es la caja registradora.

-Susan…-hace una pausa. _¿Ahora qué va a decir?_-Siento mucho lo de ayer…-pongo los ojos en blanco y elevo las manos al cielo.

-¡Dios, Dios, Dios, Benjamin!, ¿otra vez con lo mismo?-ahora yo me paso las manos por el cabello. Se sonroja hasta que parece un tomate- Déjalo ya, ¿quieres?-está a punto de decirme algo, pero mi padre nos llama para que entremos. Metemos a Deborah en las escaleras y salimos de nuevo.

-¿Qué haremos con ellos?, si nos quedamos aquí y los dejamos ir regresarían y nos aniquilarían. Podríamos irnos y también dejarlos ir, pero casi sería seguro que nos seguirían-dice Luke, que está a mi lado. Ben se mueve de donde está y se pone del otro lado. Bufo. _¡Qué infantil!_

-Podríamos usarlos como carnada-dice James y se ríe por la expresión de Kelly, ella le golpea duro el brazo.

-Idiota-Kelly se ríe.

-Bueno, bueno. Dejémonos de juegos. ¿Qué haremos con ellos?-espeta John. Creo que no está de buen humor.

-Pues, podríamos integrarlos al grupo-me encojo de hombros y todos me miran, sus rostros muestran interrogantes no dichas-. Sé que intentaron dañarnos, pero, en sí no fueron todos. Deborah es una marcada influencia en ellos, y el ejemplo más fuerte es Neel-.

-Creo que podríamos darles una oportunidad-dice Víctor, muy sonriente. Le ha venido bien descansar. Todos le observan, pero por primera vez desde que lo conozco, mantiene alta la mirada, segura.

Se hace el silencio entre nosotros, noto que Owen se pone de pie y se acerca a nosotros. Toca en el cristal para que abramos la puerta.

-Perdonen, hemos escuchado lo que dicen. Podríamos aceptar sus condiciones, la nuestra es que Deborah no sea nuestra líder-se recarga en el marco de la puerta y todos nos quedamos perplejos ante su petición. Sean me ve con ojos suplicantes.

-Nuestras condiciones son que nos manejemos por separado, aunque estemos juntos, con un solo líder-Ben interrumpe al momento en el que yo iba a hablar.

-¿Qué?-de nuevo estoy furiosa-, no lo hemos discutido aún-le digo y le doy un pellizco en el brazo.

-No hace falta discutirlo-dice secamente y se vuelve a Owen, que lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Claro que hace falta!, somos una democracia, y tú te has autodenominado el líder, mientras que nadie ha decidido que lo seas- le grita Víctor. De pronto en su rostro cruza un fantasma de molestia, pero inmediatamente retoma la compostura. Todos estamos perplejos por su respuesta, Owen sonríe.

-Tiene razón-le digo más calmada a Ben y me vuelvo hacia Owen-. Lo discutiremos, ¿por qué no salen y platican con nosotros?-le ofrezco una cálida sonrisa y el asiente. Ben está realmente molesto, pero me pavoneo sabiendo que no soy la única que se ha percatado de su actitud.

Cuando todos estamos fuera, excepto Deborah, exponemos nuestras condiciones: un líder que represente a todos, pero que les tome en cuenta; todos las mismas oportunidades, las mismas sanciones en caso de incumplir con nuestros términos, aunque sea suficiente sanción estar en este mundo y, finalmente, que Deborah será la única que no participe de las decisiones.

-Bien, entonces, ¿todos de acuerdo?-hemos terminado y James es quien toma la palabra, ya que ninguno sabemos qué decir.

-Sí-dicen los nuevos a coro. Son muy tranquilos, tan tranquilos que parecen peligrosos, pero no quiero juzgar antes de conocerlos.

-¿Les parece si hablan con la chica y después elegimos a nuestro líder?-dice John. Tiene razón ellos deben hablar con Payne antes de cualquier cosa. Todos asentimos, dado que es la mejor solución. ¿Quién lo diría?, John, el Sabio.

Nos dispersamos, yo camino hacia la habitación donde se encuentran los catres. Quiero descansar un poco, aunque haya dormido bien anoche.

-¡Hey, Susan!-me vuelvo y es Sean quien me llama-, ¿puedo hablarte?-.

-¡Por supuesto!-le regalo una sonrisa amplia. El descanso puede esperar-, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-.

-Bueno, creo que ya has ayudado mucho-sonríe tímidamente y se ve las manos entrelazadas.-. Tu amigo no nos hubiera aceptado-se encoge de hombros.

-Sí-me molesta la actitud de Ben-, tienes razón. Pero, bueno, nosotros llevamos tres días en éste mundo y él no sabe cómo maneja sus emociones, de hecho ninguno de nosotros…-

-¿Tres días?-pregunta Sean sorprendido, sus ojos se abren como platos.

-Sí, ¿por qué?-pregunto más sorprendida aún. Por un momento olvidé mi cortesía- Oh, por cierto, ¿quieres pasar?-le señalo la habitación de los catres.

-Uhm, no gracias. Creo que tu amigo se molestaría. Además, no sé si ya lo notaste, pero él nos observa.-hace un movimiento hacia atrás con la cabeza. Y ahí está Ben, observándonos desde la entrada de la tienda.- Te agradecería mucho si me ofrecieras asiento en el pavimento a la sombra, si no te molesta, claro-sonríe tímido de nuevo. Asiento y caminamos hasta la entrada del dormitorio (creo que es un buen nombre para la habitación de los catres).

-Entonces, ¿responderás a mis preguntas?-le digo a Sean. Su expresión es de confusión.

-¿Perdona?-se rasca la cabeza. Su mueca hace que suelte una pequeña risita, este chico es divertido.

-Bueno, primero te pregunté si es que podía ayudarte en algo y no me respondiste. También quiero saber por qué te sorprende que llevemos sólo tres días enterados de la plaga-en su expresión está claro que mi última pregunta no deja de sorprenderle.

-Respondiendo a lo primero, es sólo agradecerte. La hospitalidad en éste mundo se ha perdido, y de tu grupo parece ser que eres la única que conserva la moral-frunce el ceño-. Y, con respecto a lo segundo… Que no sepan nada… ¡es sor-pren-den-te!, la plaga lleva un mes en el país, ¿cómo es que no lo sabían?-_¿qué?, ¿un mes?_ Ahora yo soy la sorprendida.

-Pues, verás, no lo sé. Hace una semana, apenas el lunes vimos un reportaje de una rubia que estaba en una comunidad oriental, un niño entró en coma y devoró a su madre…-

-¿Qué?-casi me grita en el oído-… ¡Susan, eso sucedió hace dos meses!, cuando nosotros salimos de nuestra ciudad la plaga estaba en el país, un mes después de la transmisión de la que hablas. Dijeron que a partir de ese día las telecomunicaciones se cortarían.-me mira con expresión interrogativa. _No, no sé cómo pudimos no enterarnos antes. Estoy igual de confundida que tú_.

-Pues, mi pueblo es pequeño. Generalmente las noticias nacionales llegan… llegaban un par de semanas después. Quizás ni siquiera dio tiempo de aviso a nuestra ciudad. Cuando menos acordamos, del viernes al sábado habían ya instalado un Centro de Refugiados…-

-¿Centro de Refugiados?, ¿por qué no se quedaron allí? ¡Era la oportunidad de sobrevivir!-dice Sean.

-Fue atacado. Los padres de Ben, _mi amigo_, fueron atacados en el Centros-me encojo de hombros.

-¡Vaya!, en nuestra Ciudad pasó lo mismo. La infección se esparció mucho más rápido en los Centros que en las casas-sus ojos se familia era de las pocas que decidió no ir al Centro, y fue la mejor decisión que pudieron tomar. Aunque, cuando intentamos salir, sólo Kayla y yo sobrevivimos-sus ojos se mojan, pero contiene el llanto y aprieta la mandíbula.

-Lo siento mucho-le acaricio el antebrazo, eso solía hacer mamá cuando no sabía qué hacer o decir-. Entonces, ¿Kay y tú son hermanos?-es extraño, ya que ella es morena y él rubio.

-No, primos-sonríe ante un inminente recuerdo-. Pero podríamos considerarnos como hermanos. Sus padres murieron en un accidente cuando teníamos dos años, mis padres lograron su custodia, siendo los parientes más cercanos. Nunca la adoptaron legalmente…-de pronto un ruido extraño viene desde la dirección del embotellamiento. Sean y yo nos ponemos rápidamente de pie.

Una horda de no-muertos pasa por el lugar. En total son unos 50, pero son los suficientes para terminar con nosotros. Nuestro grupo sale precipitado del auto-servicio y se quedan perplejos ante el espectáculo que se forma lentamente ante nuestros ojos. Sean y yo nos movemos rápido hasta donde están el resto.

-¿Han hablado con Deborah?-dice Sean a Juno, que asiente y le susurra algo al oído. Sean tiene una expresión fría- Bien, entonces no vendrá. Esas fueron sus condiciones, han sido amables con nosotros.-entra al auto-servicio con el resto de su grupo. Inesperadamente uno de los no-muertos vuelve su putrefacta cabeza hacia nosotros y lanza un alarido, a lo que el resto de los no-muertos se vuelven también y ahora caminan hacia nosotros. _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

Corro hacia adentro del establecimiento.

-¡Hey, hey!, ¡los no muertos se dirigen hacia nosotros!...-todos vuelven sus miradas preocupadas hacia mí- ¡Salgan, idiotas!-les grito y todos se ponen en marcha. Deborah sigue atada de pies y manos, sentada en las escaleras. Cada uno de sus compañeros hace una mueca de tristeza, pero ninguno la desata. Uno a uno salen del establecimiento, cuando han recogido ya sus mochilas.

-¿Todos están armados?-les grito.

-Sí-gritan a coro ambos grupos, que ahora forman uno solo.

-¡Malditos imbéciles!, ¡bastardos!, ¡Pagarán por esto… lo juro, pagarán por esto!-grita Deborah desde su sitio, intenta arrastrarse pero no lo logra. Me ve con ira y me grita una ensarta de barbaries a las cuales hago caso omiso.

Me dispongo a salir del establecimiento, pero dos cosas me detienen: los no-muertos están demasiado cerca y el grupo no ha podido huir, y Deborah está amarrada a merced de los no-muertos.

_¡Mierda!, ¿y ahora qué hago?_...


	5. Capítulo 4: Una Democracia

_¿Qué hago?_ La indecisión ronda por mi cabeza con una bomba entre las manos.

-¡Todos, rodeen el lugar!, vayan por el lado del dormitorio y acérquense a los coches desde la parte trasera del establecimiento, ¡permanezcan juntos!-les grito, e inmediatamente hacen lo que les digo. Ben me mira inquisitivo, pero lo ignoro y me hundo de nuevo en el mini-súper. Me cerco hasta donde Deborah y con un pequeño cuchillo que encontré corto sus ataduras.

-¡Maldita perra!-gruñe y me da un puñetazo en la cara cayendo al suelo. Rápidamente me reincorporo y salgo mientras ella corre tras de mí. Es la única manera de traerla con los demás. Rodeo por la parte trasera del establecimiento con Deborah pisándome los talones, y a su vez, los no-muertos le pisan los talones a ella.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo. Mi respiración es rápida y siento que el corazón se me sale del pecho. Logro ver al resto de nuestro grupo cuando estamos casi al final del camino. Acelero aún más mi carrera.

-¡Oh, no! Nos pudriremos las dos-Deborah me grita y salta encima de mí. Me pongo bocarriba y, entre cada golpe suyo en mi cara, diviso una horda de no-muertos. _¡Mierda, maldita demente!_ Le golpeo la nariz con mi frente e intento ponerme de pie, pero estoy mareada por los golpes, además que Deborah me jala un pie cada vez que intento levantarme. Esas cosas están más cerca cada vez. En un último intento doy una patada en el rostro y me incorporo. Escucho más cerca a los no-muertos y a Deborah también. Mis oídos palpitan. Me vuelvo y veo a Deborah cerca de mí, muy cerca. Me siento débil. Inesperadamente escucho un disparo y veo a Deborah caer de rodillas, sangrando de una pierna.

-¡Eres una mierda, Neel!, ¡eres una maldita mierda!-vocifera arrastrándose a mí. Un brazo me toca, es Owen. Me jala, intento resistirme, debo ayudar a Deborah.

-¡Debo ayudarla!... ¡Owen!-le grito.

-¡No!, déjala. Apresúrate, no hay tiempo-me responde con la mandíbula apretada.

Mientras camino rápido veo a los no muertos acercándose hasta ella, escucho sus alaridos y maldiciones y la culpa hace que las lágrimas broten de mis ojos. Lentamente veo como muere a manos de ellos mientras soy arrastrada por Owen. Uno comienza a abrir su vientre y los alaridos son insoportables. Me tiro al suelo y me cubro los oídos observando la escena. Yo grito igual que ella. Ahora un grupo más nutrido de no-muertos se acercan y se alimentan de su carne fresca. Algunos siguen caminando y llegan hasta donde yo estoy. Mi vista se nubla y se aclara. Se nubla y se aclara.

Todo pasa demasiado rápido. Owen me sube a la camioneta de Ben. No sé quién conduce, pero lo hace rápido. Por el espejo retrovisor veo al resto de nosotros llegar en el coche que conducía Luke y los otros dos autos que extrajeron del embotellamiento.

Las llantas rechinan en el piso y la velocidad me empuja hacia atrás, frenética. Owen está del lado del copiloto. Papá conduce. Sean está sentado a mi izquierda, del lado de la puerta. Y, finalmente, Ben está sentado a mí derecha, del lado de la puerta también. Limpia mis lágrimas con su dedo pulgar y, por un momento, me olvido de todo lo sucedido antes. Me acurruco en su hombro y termino de llorar. Es imposible no llorar en éstas situaciones. Me siento culpable, destrozada. ¿Cómo fui capaz de cometer tal atrocidad?, dejar a Deborah ahí, desprotegida. Me hundo aún más en el hombro de Ben y encuentro su cuello. Siempre que papá y mamá peleaban él estaba para mí, y yo estaba para él en las angustiosas noches en las que su padre llegaba ebrio. Poco a poco me tranquilizo y pierdo la noción del tiempo, e igualmente la conciencia.

Tengo mucho calor. Me retuerzo un poco y siento el movimiento del auto girando por una curva. Los rayos del sol entran por los cristales de la camioneta. Levanto la mirada, huyendo de la luz, pero siento que algo aprieta mi cabeza de manera que no puedo moverla. Estoy abrazada a Ben, con los pies descansando sobre el regazo de mi padre.

Ben gira su cabeza, de manera que tengo la libertad de mover la mía. Lo observo dormir y parece tan joven. Vuelve la tranquilidad que se escapó de su rostro en estos días. Estoy tentada de acariciarle el rostro, pero quizá despertaría, y se ve tan cómodo que no quiero interrumpirlo.

Viajamos otras dos horas, más o menos. Serán ahora las nueve de la mañana, supongo. Sean conduce.

Poco a poco despiertan uno a uno. Primero Owen, que comienza a hablar con Sean sobre qué camino tomar. Después papá se les une a la plática y Ben despierta cuando están aún indecisos.

Ben estira un poco las piernas, yo me dedico a observar cómo despierta. Su mirada se pierde en el horizonte por unos segundos y la tranquilidad desaparece de su rostro. Me aferra a su pecho, imagino que cree sigo dormida, así que no rompo el encanto de ello. Aprieta la quijada y baja la mirada hacia mí. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y me sonríe, esperando aprobación. Le devuelvo el gesto y la expresión de su rostro se suaviza. Coge un mechón de cabello que está sobre mi rostro y lo mete detrás de mí oreja. No me dice nada, y sólo se une a la plática de los otros tres. Yo me acomodo y los escucho hablar. Nadie toca el tema de Deborah.

-Bien, creo que deberíamos ir al norte.-dice mi padre, aunque no todos parecen estar de acuerdo.

-Creo que sería mejor ir a una ciudad grande. Quizá ahí estemos más seguros.-dice Sean, que conduce como nadie. Jamás vi tanto profesionalismo en el manejo del volante. Me enderezo e intento despegarme de Ben, pero éste me sostiene insistentemente. Ante esto, solamente me enderezo, permanezco en los brazos de Ben. Es incómodo, pero me siento segura. Tal vez era eso lo que necesitaba en éstos días angustiosos, su abrazo. Noto que pasamos por una zona infestada. Por eso Sean conduce así.

-Sería una buena idea ir a una ciudad grande, ahí habrá centros de refugiados-dice Owen.

-Creo que deberíamos consultarlo con el resto-dice Ben. Todos abrimos los ojos como platos ante su sugerencia. Parece estar mejorando su humor.

-Bien-suelta Sean-, sólo pasemos ésta zona y busquemos un lugar más seguro. Tal vez en una zona totalmente despejada, para tener una visión completa-.

Cuando hemos pasado la zona invadida nos dirigimos a un campo con un pequeño granero. Detenemos los coches afuera y bajamos.

-Hey, cuidado. Tomen esto-dice Neel. De su mochila saca varias pistolas. Ocho en total. Todo su equipo está armado, así que sólo lo reparte entre los nuestros, sobrando dos pistolas. Antes de acercarnos nos aseguramos de que las armas estén cargadas y llevar municiones de repuesto. Nadie en nuestro grupo sabe manejar un arma, así que, tomando precauciones, llevan los objetos con los que han estado defendiéndose. El grupo nuevo toma algunas cosas que podrían ser más silenciosas y de utilidad, así que vamos doblemente protegidos.

Estamos a la entrada del granero y parece vacío. Es muy pequeño. Si acaso cabrán unos treinta sacos de semillas.

Owen y Neel tienen mucha coordinación con lo que respecta a las señas. Se ponen a los costados de las puertas y nosotros hacemos lo mismo. Neel da dos golpes a la puerta, provocando algo de ruido, esperando que salga algún no-muerto. Pero nada.

Permanecemos quietos unos segundos y Owen repite la acción de Neel, pero con más fuerza. Salen violentamente de la puerta siete no muertos. Corren sin darse cuenta de que estamos detrás de ellos, pero se acercan rápido a los autos. Uno de ellos, el de aspecto más putrefacto olisquea el aire y se vuelve a donde nosotros, da un alarido y los otros seis vienen sobre nosotros. Rápidamente Steven, Kayla, Laurie, James, John y Víctor se abalanzan sobre ellos. Deshacerse de ellos es una tarea complicada. Los miembros de nuestro grupo que saltaron a defender al resto aún tienen miedo en sus rostros, pero saben canalizarlo. Han aprendido. Cosa que no he hecho yo.

De nuevo estamos todos juntos y entramos a la pequeña bodega. Hay algunos sacos amontonados, haciendo el espacio estrecho.

-Venga. No hay nada de utilidad. Nos vamos-dice Neel. Aún tengo una charla pendiente con él, pero no ahora.

-No. Aún podemos revisar los sacos. Quizá haya algo de utilidad-dice Laurie, que le toma el antebrazo y hace que se quede. Todos buscamos un saco para registrar. Semillas, sólo eso.

-¡Hey, vengan a ver esto!-dice Steven. Se encuentra en el rincón derecho del pequeño lugar. Amontonados nos asomamos a ver lo que tiene que mostrarnos: hay una pequeña trampilla debajo de varios costales, difícil de abrir. Demasiado.

Rápidamente Ben toma una barreta, de la cual no tengo conocimiento de dónde sacó, y abre con fuerza la trampilla. Él queda embarrado en la pared, presionado por el peso de la trampilla, tremendamente gruesa. Corro a ayudarlo y saco su cuerpo de entre la tapa de las escaleras que se asoman quedando al descubierto y la pared. Otros sostienen la cubierta.

-¿Qué creen que sea?-dice Kelly. Unos se encogen de hombros, otros ni siquiera responden.

-Un sótano-digo. Me encojo de hombros. Estoy muy poco segura de que lo sea-. Probablemente. No podemos asegurarlo hasta que no hayamos inspeccionado-añado. Comienzo a bajar las escaleras y Ben me toma por el brazo, haciéndome retroceder. Vuelve a su expresión seria. Tal vez verme en problemas le haga sentir molesto. Frunzo el ceño- ¿Ahora qué?-.

-¿Se te ha botado un tornillo?, no podemos entrar sin antes asegurarnos de que no hay nada abajo. Recuerda que había algunas de las sarnas aquí-dice él. Arranca una tabla suelta de la pared y la lanza hacia abajo, pero no hay respuesta.

-Quizá de quienes nos deshicimos venían a ocultarse. Tal vez por eso no hay nada abajo. Probablemente fueron atacados-dice Juno, que ahora lanza un cuchillo hecho completamente de metal: desde el mango hasta la punta.

Nada. Ni un ruido.

Finalmente, después de unas cuantas opiniones a desfavor, nos convencemos de bajar. De pronto creo que las escaleras son interminables, pero finalmente noto que hay luz en el fondo de ellas. Conforme nos acercamos distingo mejor las figuras que hay dentro: una lámpara encendida en una gran sala blanca.

La expresión de incredulidad atraviesa mi rostro y el de los demás igual. Cuando todos estamos dentro llevamos las pistolas listas para disparar, hacemos algunos ruidos pero no hay nada.

Nos dividimos en grupos de tres, aunque en un grupo hay dos. Ben y yo. Todos nos separamos y buscamos cosas que nos sean útiles.

-Estás molesto de nuevo-espeto. Frunce el ceño.

-Cierto-dice seco. _¿Y a éste qué le pasa?_ Me adelanto y me planto frente a él cruzada de brazos. ¿Qué piensa hacer?, ¿evadirme todo el tiempo? No.

-¿Por qué te comportas de ésta manera?-me ve a los ojos. Es exasperante, de nuevo. Se lanza sobre mí e intenta besarme, pero me muevo rápido, dejándolo caer al suelo. Sigo cruzada de brazos. Se levanta con la boca hinchada por el golpe y se soba la frente del lado izquierdo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dice. Intento ocultar una sonrisa satisfactoria, pero de cualquier manera lo nota y también ríe.- Me preocupas. Sólo intento protegerte. Tal vez antes no lo notabas, pero siempre te protegí-dice mientras se sienta en el suelo del pasillo. Me siento frente a él, de manera que quedamos a medio metro de distancia.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-le digo-, arriesgas demasiado tu vida. Yo puedo morir en éste momento, aquí. O puedo morir mañana. Quizá en un mes. Tal vez muera a los ochenta años. ¿Quién sabe? Deja de hacer tantas cosas por mí-su mirada se entristece-. Te quiero… vivo.-concluyo. Nos quedamos un largo rato en silencio. Me pongo de pie y reviso varias habitaciones y concluyo en que sí, es una bodega subterránea. Quizá un intento fallido de búnker. Salgo y Ben sigue con la mirada perdida en sus dedos. Tal vez me pasé con lo que he dicho, pero también tengo derecho de expresarme. Recuerdo cómo cayó al suelo y me ríe en mis adentro, pero después recuerdo el por qué y una nube de molestia se cierne sobre mis pensamientos.

Lo levanto y camino con él de la mano y regresamos al punto en el que los demás ya nos están esperando. Lo suelto inmediato que llegamos. Es extraño que nos vean así, por lo menos nuestro grupo. Antes de todo esto simplemente nos tocábamos para golpearnos o algo por el estilo.

Sigo pensando que es extraño.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-dice Kelly con una mirada pícara. Me molestan realmente ese tipo de insinuaciones. Antes no, ahora sí. _¡Vaya cambios de humor que te cargas!_ Me limito a responder su pregunta.

-Revisábamos las habitaciones que hay allá. No hay alimentos, pero hay varias habitaciones. Cabríamos bien si nos distribuimos de manera adecuada-le digo mientras guardo mi arma y me tiro en un hermoso sillón negro. La habitación sigue iluminada.

-¿Eran habitaciones?-insinúa John. Frunzo el ceño y ahora la furia es completamente palpable.

-No todos hacemos las estupideces que hacen ustedes dos. Cualquier cosa que hayamos hecho no es de la incumbencia suya. Podrían, no sé, hacer algo más productivo. No sé, tal vez…. ¡Cerrar la boca de una maldita vez!-les grito y me pongo de pie exasperada y regreso por donde llegué. Salgo al exterior y me doy cuenta de que casi anochece. Sería casi un suicidio obligar a que alguien conduzca. Yo podría hacerlo, pero me quedaría dormida a mitad de camino.

Necesito aire. Espacio. Necesito pensar. ¿Qué vida es ésta?, ¿qué nos espera detrás de cada curva?, ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda?, ¿hay alguna manera de prevenir que el virus crezca? La cabeza me da vueltas con mis propias preguntas. Nadie más parece estar preocupado por lo que estamos viviendo, o, si están preocupados, han sabido canalizarlo demasiado bien.

Me siento junto a la puerta de la pequeña bodega, lista con mis armas. Me paso los dedos por el cabello, intento relajarme. Pero no puedo. Ben ha intentado hacerlo de nuevo, yo sé lo que siente, pero yo no sé qué siento. Es mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo. Pero eso no es una prioridad.

Debo pensar cómo mantener a éste grupo con vida. Me detengo a analizar cada cosa que ha hecho en estos días y concluyo que soy yo quien ha querido tomar la posición de un líder. No puedo. _Eres muy joven, no tienes experiencia_. Y jamás la tendré, no en éstas circunstancias.

Observo la puesta de sol. Es hermosa. Aunque al final de la postal veo un campo que se extiende con figuras moviéndose de un lado a otro bruscamente. Sé que están lejos. Debo aprender a utilizar las armas más por necesidad que por miedo. Algunos pájaros cantan, pero no se escucha el ruido alentador de… ¿quizá un helicóptero?

-Has estado mucho tiempo afuera-dice Sean que asoma la cabeza por la puerta.

-Hola, Sean-sonrío y hago un gesto con la mano para que pueda sentarse, y lo hace. Bueno, mi ensueño terminó. Tal como en la gasolinera, pero sin un chico manipulado por una esquizofrénica apuntándome con una pistola en la frente.

-¿Qué pasa con Ben?-frunzo en entrecejo ante su pregunta-Todos lo notamos, pero sólo vemos aceptación de él. Incluso de tu padre. Han estado hablando…-_¿Qué?_

-¿Sobre qué?-no le permito terminar y me acomodo para tener una visión más clara de su rostro. Sus ojos azules brillan bajo la luz del crepúsculo. Su perfil perfectamente definido hace sombra sobre el suelo lleno de tierra.

-Charlaban acerca de ti. Me he escapado. No quería que nadie lo supiera. Pero yo estaba ahí. Has sido amable con nosotros, y quería comentarlo contigo. Es injusto que yo tenga información sobre ti, probablemente muy valiosa sentimentalmente, y no te la comparta. Él quiere estar contigo, del modo que sea. Tal vez sus intenciones sean buenas, pero, no lo sé. Podrías andar con cuidado-se encoje de hombros. Me detengo para responderle, pero pienso cada palabra antes de dejarla escapar.

-Sí, lo he visto. Pero para serte sincera no sé qué siento. Lo necesito, pero lo detesto-Sean asiente simplemente y guarda silencio. El silencio es cómodo, pero con él aquí abandona ese sentido. Nos quedamos callados unos minutos.

-Conduces rápido y bien. Tienes mucha práctica con los autos, ¿cierto?-rompo el silencio de tajo con una pregunta que a los dos nos resulta interesante. Él arranca pequeñas plantitas muertas de la orilla de la bodega y sonríe ante lo que parece la idea fugaz de un recuerdo.

-Sí-sonríe más abiertamente-. Era corredor de autos… Carreras clandestinas-añade ante la perplejidad que muestro.

-¿De verdad?-asiente- Pensaba que eras más tranquilo. Más un conciliador, alguien que habla fácilmente para arreglar alguna dificultad-suelta una pequeña carcajada irónica.

-¿Por qué lo pensabas? Que haya estado en las carreras clandestinas no quiere decir que debo ser una mala personas. Ahí los conocí a todos ellos-dice refiriéndose a su grupo, ahora nuestro grupo-. Nos hicimos muy amigos. Más de seis años en el negocio. Estaba ahí por necesidad. Mamá tenía cáncer-se hace un nudo en mi garganta-. Con el dinero de las carreras pude pagar muchos de sus tratamientos. Aunque mi miserable trabajo como _ballet parking_ no le convencía mucho de que dejara tanto dinero. Frecuentemente tenía que faltar a las carreras para cuidarla, porque Kay y papá trabajaban. Su situación era peor cada día. Quizá que haya muerto fue lo mejor…-no termina la frase. Sus ojos se humedecen y poco a poco lágrimas ruedan en sus mejillas.

Simplemente no sé qué decir. Pienso unos minutos antes de poder decirle algo.

-Yo también perdí a mi madre-levanta la vista y alza las cejas un poco, esperando saber más-. Antes de encontrarlos a ustedes… En el embotellamiento. Ellos lo hicieron-y señalo a un sujeto lejos que se asoma ajo la tenue luz del crepúsculo rojo. Abre los ojos como platos, ahora él no sabe qué decir. Tampoco quiero que lo haga. El duelo por mi madre aún está aquí, le herida no ha sanado.

Duramos una hora más o menos en silencio hasta que vienen a buscarnos. Laurie y yo nos encargamos de mover los autos, haciendo una media luna alrededor de la entrada al pequeño granero.

-Bueno, si no es la gran protección para si un grupo de no-muertos se acerca, al menos dará tiempo a quien esté de turno para dar aviso y podamos huir en los coches-le digo a Laurie. Ella asiente.

-Sí. Supongo que será de utilidad. Pero seamos positivos-dice ella. Sonríe y me toma por el hombro-. Aún entre el cataclismo de lo que un día fue nuestra vida podríamos encontrar un lugar en dónde pasar el resto de nuestros días miserables-no son las palabras más alentadoras que he escuchado en esto días, pero sirven de algo. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y guardamos silencio.

-Yo tomaré la primera guardia-ella asiente y baja con los otros. Me siento a esperar con mis armas preparadas. Por fin algo de silencio.

Pasan varias horas antes de que alguien recuerde que estoy de guardia. Podríahacer la guardia toda la noche, tengo muchas cosas que pensar, así que rechazo la propuesta de cambio y/o compañía de James. John regresa para hacerme ceder, pero no logra nada. Y mucho menos con lo de ésta tarde.

Me hundo en mi lugar y mis pensamientos hasta que el día aflora, haciendo sombra en el pequeño granero. El sol lentamente calienta todo lo que hay a mi alrededor. Serán las once de la mañana cuando toda la gente de allá abajo da señales de vida. Juno me ofrece algo de comer y ahora ella custodia la entrada.

-¡Hey, Susan!-Luke me llama cuando ve que entro a la sala. Me acerco arrastrando mi barreta por el suelo, haciendo un sonido que da escalofríos. Todos me observan, pero simplemente los ignoro.

-Dime, Luke-me mira preocupado, pero sacude la cabeza y habla.

-Encontramos algunos documentos. No estaban preparados para la epidemia, pero sí para una especie de tercera guerra mundial-saca papeles y me los da. Los dejo sobre la mesa sin el menor interés y vuelvo con él-. Hay también rifles, carabinas, armas de tiro semi-automático, tiro de repetición y otras armas útiles-frunzo el ceño. ¿Cómo es que sabe tanto acerca de armas?, bueno, de cualquier forma no importa. Sigo atenta a lo que dice- Pero lo mejor de todo son las pistolas con silenciador-por primera vez en varios días me tomo la libertad de sonreír, aun siendo ligeramente.

-¡Vaya!, por fin nos ha pasado algo bueno-le digo.

-Sí-dice simplemente y me mira esperando que diga algo.

-¿Qué?-soy cortante. Seca.

-Uhm. Bueno, estuvimos hablando…-comienza.

-¿Quiénes?, ¿sobre qué?-le digo. Enrosca sus dedos, nervioso.

-Todos. Nosotros y los nuevos. Queremos que seas nuestra líder. ¿Estás de acuerdo? -dice él. La sangre se me enfría y creo que todo me da vueltas. Creo que debería estar agradecida, pero es todo lo contrario. De nuevo quiero hacer una rabieta y gritarles a todos, pero me abstengo. En sí me abstengo de decir sí o no.

-¿Benjamin lo sabe?-es todo lo que puedo decir. Parecen sorprendidos. Imagino que pensaban no me importaría la opinión de Ben. Pero, a pesar de su actitud tan estúpida, me importa.

-Eh… Bueno… Si, de hecho fue él quien propuso esto-dice Luke. Asiento ante eso y guardo silencio unos instantes. Respiro hasta que logro sacar un poco de la rabia contenida.

-Bien. Nos quedaremos aquí tanto tiempo como sea posible. Escogerán habitaciones individuales o grupales, la decisión es suya. Racionaremos alimentos y agua. Buscaremos la manera de mantener alejado a los no-muertos y saldremos a buscar en grupos alimentos enlatados. No todo debió perderse. Uh, por cierto: seguimos siendo una democracia.-comienzo a caminar hacia el pasillo y la voz de Luke me detiene. Creo que él será una especie de asistente personal para mí.

-Susan, las habitaciones han sido repartidas ya. Supusimos que querrías espacio personal, así que dejamos una con tu nombre pegado en la puerta-frunzo el a modo de interrogación por cómo consiguieron algo dónde escribir y para pegar-. Encontramos muchas cosas útiles. Pondremos la mitad de lo que encontramos y conforme encontremos en los autos. Tú sabes, por si surge algún inconveniente-asiento y me voy arrastrando mi barreta por el pasillo.

-Toma mi lugar temporalmente, Luke-le digo y desaparezco de la vista de todos.

Paso por varias puertas antes de llegar a la mía. Del lado derecho están las habitaciones de John y Kelly, James y Víctor, Neel, la de mi padre y la mía. Del lado izquierdo están las de Steven y Sean, Owen, Luke, y la de Juno, Kayla y Laurie. Rebusco entre esas puertas que están antes de mi habitación para encontrar la de ben y fallo. Cuando me dirijo de nuevo a mi habitación veo que hay una puerta junto a mi dormitorio. Ben. Resoplo, tendré que hacerme a la idea de que, mientras estemos en éste lugar, mis vecinos directos serán mi padre y Ben.

No tengo fuerza para pensar más por hoy. Sólo me tiro en la cama incómoda, me cobijo con una sábana y me duermo.

Tocan a mi puerta, pero no abro. Gracias al cielo hay un baño en mi dormitorio, así que no debo salir para ver a ninguno de mis compañeros.

¿Cuántos días han pasado?, ¿seis, siete?, ¿más de tres semanas? No lo sé, pero tampoco tengo interés en ello. Salgo por la noche (o supongo que es de noche, porque los ruidos cesan y se oyen las puertas cerrándose) a buscar algo de comer. Siempre me llevo una lata de frijoles, atún, algunos frutos secos, cecina o algo útil que llene simplemente mi estómago. De vez en cuando, después de que han tocado como locos para saber si es que sigo viva, encuentro comida y no tengo que salir esta noche.

Han pasado ya dos días. Todo está calmado. Luke toca a mi puerta muy tarde, lo sé porque habla bajito y murmura mi nombre. Me asomo cuando estoy segura de que se ha ido y veo que ha dejado una caja. Dentro hay una pistola con silenciador. Me acuesto a dormir con la pistola bajo mi almohada.

Kelly, quien generalmente deja la comida en mi puerta, deja un paquete: otra pistola con silenciador. ¿Para qué me servirán dos? Esta misma noche, tarde otra vez, Luke lanza bajo mi puerta una carta de poca extensión explicando que hizo perdida la pistola que dejó en mi puerta la noche anterior. Sonrío al saber que también explica que todo afuera iba bien, o por lo menos bajo tierra estamos seguros; dice también que dejó un bolígrafo y algunas hojas de libreta en la mesa del comedor por si quiero hablar (o más bien, escribir). No menciona a Ben. Hoy no llegó comida, así que salgo a registrar en la cocina. Veo las hojas y dudo en llevarlas conmigo, pero al final me decido y las llevo. Termino de escribir la respuesta cuando es casi hora de que todos se levanten. Salgo sigilosa a dejar bajo la puerta de Luke la carta, su habitación está frente a la mía, así que no es una misión suicida el que salga.

Toco un par de veces y escucho ruidos dentro de su habitación. Veo que la luz e enciende y sale un poco de ella bajo la rendija de la puerta. Escucho también ruidos en la habitación de Ben, así que las esperanzas de ver a Luke con el pretexto dela carta se desvanecen de mi mente. Corro y me encierro en mi habitación. Me asomo por la rendija de mi puerta y veo los pies descalzos de Luke recogiendo la carta. Se escucha la voz de Ben.

-Luke, ¿qué haces?, despertarás a todos si sigues tocando a su puerta-por cómo habla Ben sé perfectamente que se refiere a mí. Hay desinterés en su voz y molestia igual. Supongo que siendo la líder debería estar afuera ayudando a la inspección y recopilación de víveres. Creo que he dejado una gran carga en la espalda de Luke con lo que dirigir un grupo de 15 personas significa.

-Uhm, lo siento. Sólo intentaba ver si a ésta hora estaría despierta-está mintiendo por mí. Sonrío agradecida, mis piernas tiemblan y quisieran salir a agradecerle, pero sé que si lo hago Ben comenzará con reproches y demás.

-Bien. Pues no lo intentes más. Seguramente está despierta, pero no saldrá. Sería mejor que nos fuéramos durante el día y la dejáramos encerrada ahí-_¿Qué?_ ¡Maldito imbécil!, tantos años considerándolo una buena persona, mi mejor amigo, y ahora me hace esto. Contengo la rabia y no salgo, pero estoy tentada de nuevo a hacerlo. Dejo que sigan.

-¡Oye, tranquilízate!-veo que Luke avienta a Ben contra la pared que está junto a mi puerta.

-¡No me toques, imbécil!-le grita Ben, que ahora lo tiene acorralado en su puerta. Oigo los pasos de los demás acercándose y un alboroto se extiende en el pasillo. Abro un poco la puerta y Luke cae. Ben está sobre él propinándole una golpiza memorable. Mis piernas reaccionan antes de que mi cerebro pueda decir _No_.

Tomo a Ben por los cabellos y lo tiro hacia atrás, corro a auxiliar a Luke, que sangra de la nariz y el labio inferior. Se ve muy mal. Quedará un moretón en su ojo derecho, seguro. Inspecciono un poco la herida del labio, pero sanará, no necesitará puntadas. Su nariz también está bien, sólo necesitará analgésicos y desinflamatorios, lo cual ahora tenemos de sobra.

-¿Estás bien?-le digo preocupada. Lo ayudo a recargarse en la pared y sólo asiente. Se toca las costillas y las reviso, pero tampoco están dañadas. _Necesitarás muchos analgésicos, Luke_.

De pronto todo está en silencio. Me vuelvo y todos me miran.

-¿Qué?-me incomodan sus miradas.

-Uhm, bueno… Hacía mucho que ninguno de nosotros te veía-dice Kelly, sonrojada. Aún recordará las últimas palabras molestas que me dijo.

-Oh-simplemente respondo con , Luke. Sean, ¿podrías traerme un botiquín de primeros auxilios?-por la mirada de complicidad de Sean, sé que puedo confiar en él. Se retira y ayudo a Luke para que entren mi habitación.

-Deberías haberme dejado terminar-me detengo en seco ante la expresión de Ben y lentamente vuelvo la cabeza. Su mirada intimidante no logra tener ningún efecto en mí. Ya no.

-¿Para qué?, ¿para que lo mataras? No, Ben. Me ha servido encerrarme por unos días, ¿por qué no haces lo mismo? Quizá te relajes un poco-le digo y camino de nuevo con el brazo de Luke sobre mi cuello.

-Ojalá nunca hubieras salido de ahí. Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido-cierro la puerta con la frase de Ben, que me destroza poco a poco hasta sentirme en cenizas. Luke se sienta en la cama frente a mí, mientras termino de llorar. Sean toca y abre un poco la puerta, y sale inmediatamente al ver mi estado. Pasados unos minutos me levanto aún con lágrimas en los ojos y limpio las heridas de Luke. No habla, simplemente me observa.

-¿Te quitó la carta?-le pregunto cuando he terminado. Aún me tiembla la voz, pero él lo ignora.

-No-sonríe forzado, aunque sincero-. La tengo aquí, guardada-señala la parte trasera de su pantalón y deduzco que la escondió ahí antes de que Ben saliera.

-Bien-sonrío-. Nos vemos luego.-tiene una expresión ofendida porque lo echo de mi habitación, pero lo que menos necesito ahora es compañía. Asiente y camina lentamente hacia la puerta. Es inevitable ayudarlo, lo dejo en el marco de mi habitación y abro su puerta. Regreso a dónde él y me ve, me envuelve entre sus brazos y es ineludible sollozar.

Cuando termino de sacar la última gota de pena, Luke solo asiente, sonríe y se va.

Cierro la puerta y me entrego a más días de confinamiento. Subo a la cama y me hundo de nuevo en el sueño.

¿Tres semanas más?, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Ni idea. Ésta vez sólo me he atenido a la comida que me traen, o la que deja varias noches Luke cuando lanza las cartas bajo mi puerta. Siempre tiene algo nuevo qué contarme: Ben no es el mismo de antes (¡vaya, qué novedad!); Kelly y John exigiendo más privacidad porque son vistos en situaciones incómodas (no puedo evitar reír un poco cuando me cuenta de esto); Neel quiere rehacer su vida con Laurie (lo cual me alegra); aunque no todas son buenas noticias: hay más no muertos acercándose al área, y en cualquier momento deberemos evacuarla, han conseguido suministros más autos para poder huir rápido; ha dado cátedras de evacuación; han inspeccionado el lugar y, aunque tiene una sola salida podríamos huir por otro pasillo y salir antes de que los no-muertos se den cuenta. Me anexa un mapa dibujado por él, y me asegura que no me dejará en ningún momento. Menciona también que Ben ha racionado la comida (a pesar de que Luke es el líder) con el pretexto de su duración, aunque Luke cree que se ha dado cuenta de que me dejaba comida y que también sospecha ahora de las cartas, ya que es insistente en inspeccionar todas las habitaciones hasta el más minúsculo detalle; Luke se las ha arreglado para esconder las hojas y la tinta, pero Ben cada vez es más quisquilloso y revisa más lugares. Mi padre pone las manos al fuego por Ben, inclusive están pensando en cómo hacerme salir, se les ha botado un tornillo.

Respondo a la última carta suya que ha llegado y la pongo bajo su puerta. Me tiro en la cama y duermo inquieta.

Ruidos en el pasillo, gritos de mi padre, al parecer. Me asomo por debajo de la puerta y escucho cómo corre y toca todas las puertas, excepto la mía.

-¡Muévanse!, ¡hay no-muertos aquí fuera!-les grita a todos. Luke sale de su habitación terminando de ponerse una chaqueta.

-Podríamos eliminaros con facilidad-dice Luke.

-No, son demasiados… Más de 50… Están muy cerca-responde mi padre.

Se escuchan estruendos a lo lejos, desde las escaleras y Luke da órdenes de que evacúen el lugar que se había planeado. Corre hacia las escaleras. Veo los pies de mi padre acercarse a mi habitación y cierra con llave. _¿Qué está haciendo?_

Luke vuelve y se acerca a mi puerta, pero Connor lo detiene.

-Ya se ha ido- _¿qué?, ¡no, sigo aquí!_ Luke corre sin mirar atrás.

-¡Luke!, ¡Luke! ¡Ayúdame, estoy aquí, Luke!-golpeo la puerta e intento abrirla, pero todos los intentos son vanos. Mi padre se va gritando que todos salgan y pronto sólo queda el silencio de los no-muertos acercándose.

Subo a mi cama y junto todas mis armas, arrinconándome, poniéndome los zapatos y mi suéter.

Ben me abandonó. Mi padre me traicionó. Luke se ha ido, engañado. Y yo estoy encerrada, a merced de los no-muertos, olvidada como se olvidó a Deborah…


End file.
